Shot to Remember
by Dearshul
Summary: After Zoro decides to do something different for a change, he's pulled into a life he'd never expect to lead. Life full of hot boys and one mindbending blonde creep. /SanZo and more. Might get very lemony. AU./
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

_**Creep**_

* * *

Life was hard; Roronoa Zoro new this very well, maybe even a bit better than any average college student.

As an offspring of two successful parents, who, on top of that, were _something_ like nobility (or so it always seemed to Zoro, since even when he was a kid he had to act extremely polite and quiet in their presence, he wasn´t allowed to stay with his own mother for a long time and any maid or servant they had feared his both parents more than anything else), he always had it hard socializing with other kids. In kindergarten he did that terrible mistake of being too sharing, of course _not_ knowing the possible consequences, and told all of his 'friends' who his mom and dad were, what did they did for living and where did they live. Few times he´d even bring them to their manor house to play, which ended up… well, quite badly. On one side, there was his fearsome father, on other side there were his so-called friends who spread the rumors about the 'biggest house they had ever seen'.

So, by his sixth year, Zoro was pretty much done socializing. His birthday, unfortunately, was in November, so he had to suffer through the rest of the year sitting at the little colorful table all by himself, spending most of the day alone inside the kindergarten building, reading or occasionally playing with swords secretly.

But to sum it up, when he finished his kindergarten years, he was the one called weird and unsocial, and by those who knew him from before, rich and spoiled and 'did you know he had ten Lamborghini cars and a 3D TV bigger than he is?'

When he attended elementary school, it has gotten better; not because the kids realized he was different and that there was more to him, but because his parents, obsessed with money and power, temporarily moved to Europe, having Zoro stay in a boarding school in England while they were doing business in Russia. Those two years he had spent there were probably the best part of his social life, since the kids there were sort of like himself, mostly the children of rich and famous people – but Zoro decided not to make friends anymore, not even there, on the East Blue Elementary School. The kids there were snobbish and had no sense of humor at all, living sappy lives not worth Zoro´s friend-time. So up to the third grade, he knew only a boy called Saga who also liked swords, but unlike Zoro, he was allowed to practice with them. They had a deal that Zoro would let him use his ID card while sneaking out to the town, and in an exchange, Saga would teach him how to use swords.

But not even this short sort-of-friendship was meant to last – the business went well, but Zoro´s mother missed their old house and the rush of America.

"Stop being so selfish," Zoro remembered her say many times, any time he tried to voice a protest. So he kept silent, like he was supposed to in the presence of his parents.

"Don´t be selfish."

His eyes stirred any time he remembered this. He heard that line too many times to be able to overcome it.

The rest of elementary school was a living hell; the other kids would make fun of him any possible time, knowing very well that he´d never tell anyone about their hurtful jokes and his aching heart. Till the time he was fifteen and finally the ninth grade was over, they would utter hateful words or yell at him across the whole hallway, be it something about spoiled brats or duty of becoming a handful swordsman for their parents army of rich idiots.

Also, his hair color wasn´t really helping. Girls were pretty much okay with it, meaning they ignored him or maximally gave him startled looks. But boys saw an amazing fun in it, stating it was somebody´s puke on Zoro´s dumb head. Or that it was mildew. Or a pus.

One day, which happened to be Zoro´s birthday actually, they dragged him to the school canteen and pushed his head into a cooker full of pea soup.

So since then, Zoro refused to celebrate his birthday _anyhow_ or receive _any_ presents. Which was in fact a great relieve to his parents who hated to spend any time with their son – or so Zoro thought, seeing that when he turned sixteen, they bought him an apartment in the city, quite far away from the mansion, and he was left alone to take care of himself – probably forever, apart from the times of big parties that their parents held for their business partners, or when it was Christmas.

Not that he cared. Mother and father were never there for him, anyway, so he really didn´t need to stay with them. It seemed unnecessary. Nobody wanted him there, so…

High school was in fact surprisingly silent. Most of the kids knew who he was, but they, for some unimaginable reason, decided to leave him alone. Mostly.

There were of course few episodes in which Zoro happened to be the target of great fun, but by his seventeenth year of life, he realized he was more of a dead fish than anything else. He didn´t feel the pain of being made fun of anymore, nor did he care when the school bullies yelled at him ugly things and called him names. He didn´t give a damn when somebody hissed that he was nothing more than a scum and he was okay with people telling him that he´d never make it anywhere. It didn´t hurt anymore.

Teachers were mainly overseeing him; his grades were very good, great even, but they knew what the other kids would think so they avoided setting him as an example. One of his teachers, more understanding that the others, once listened to him secretly when he sobbed on the toilets, after professor Dracule said in front of the whole class that they should learn from Zoro, and somebody else said that the world was going to end up in Hell, anyway.

Why did it mess with Zoro´s emotions so much, he didn´t know. He simply asked in a low and calm voice if he could be excused, gathered his things and in the muffed sounds of laughter, he ran away from that class. Then, after few minutes, he broke down.

Why though, he had no idea, not even the slightest one. Maybe because he´s always hoped he´d go to Heaven for living such a life, or maybe being born into a loving family next time, and what the certain kid said somehow hurt him eternally.

Then professor Dracule had decided to have a long conversation with him on the school toilets, while Zoro was crying silently and talking shit, telling Mr. Dracule _everything._ And the tall dark-haired man simply listened.

They didn´t happen to be friends, or have a father-son relation ship; not at all. In fact, nothing changed, just Zoro felt a tiny bit better and more secure when walking down the school corridors.

And amazing thing had happened; he found out that his professor was also into swords, and had convinced him to let Zoro manage a dojo team for kids after school.

The dojo team itself survived for less than a year, since Zoro had to study hard to get to the college he wanted, but the kids never stopped to adore him. It was something he owed his life for to professor Dracule. He said to himself that he´d never forget what the professor did for him.

Maybe it in fact was one-sided father-son relationship.

Maybe Zoro even wished it was.

Now, when he was on his dream college, the Grand Line University, studying journalism, things have pretty much settled down.

But, not quite.

His parents still didn´t care, they still needed him only to show off, they still wouldn´t even send a text message saying 'good job with your school, son'. In fact, nobody cared for Zoro. He lived a silent life in his luxurious apartment no one knew about, a life that was friendless and sort of wrecked.

Zoro, despite born into family like those that take care of their children until they die, donating their lavishness until the very end, happily and willingly, had to take care of himself on his own. Not completely – his mother probably forgot about the bank account he had. Zoro supposed she had ten credit cards, so the one Zoro owned didn´t really matter to her. But he was saving that for the worst.

And meanwhile studying, he worked like any other college student. In a pub.

Having his life somehow flash in front of his eyes, Zoro still had to wonder why the heck was he here.

Just why. The. Heck.

Well, he actually had a slight idea – after another ruined relationship that wasn´t even worth being called what he just called it, after another breakup with nearly random girl, he was sitting at the most expensive sea food restaurant, drinking himself to sweet oblivion. Then, after the chef came to ask if he needed anything else and Zoro said 'Nope', the chef had suggested that Zoro should pay.

And just out of random idea and his own drunkenness, Zoro refused.

Just because he felt like it.

Just because he wanted to do something silly and incredibly childish.

And this irresponsible and idiotic decision led to this unlikely situation, in which Zoro was sitting on a red leather sofa, in a penthouse bigger than his apartment was. Though his guess was that the penthouse wasn´t meant for living, seeing that there was nothing but an elegant living room (in which he sat then) toned into dark colors with not many unnecessary decorations, and as far as he could tell, there was a bathroom and a bedroom. No kitchen or storeroom or clothing room.

Just a camera.

Huge, professional video camera positioned right in front of him.

-oOOo-

"Mister, I highly appreciate that you´ve decided to come for a dinner to Baratie, but, you see, it´s near ten. Which means we´ll be closing soon."

Zoro, with no interest in listening to what the blonde waiter had to say, lifted his eyes up to meet the other one staring down at him. "Huh?" he asked, already quite light-headed.

"I´m saying," the blonde urged, "that you, even though we were glad to have you dine here, better pay for your dinner and go home, Mister. For your own sake."

Zoro scowled. He could see in the man´s left eye that he was telling him all that shit only because he _had to_. These were all memorized lines all the waiters say to the customers; _thanks for your stay, come back again_. It was fake. Nothing but a fake.

Or maybe it was the wine talking.

"Pay?" Zoro mumbled, voice raspy and tired.

"Yes, pay." The older man repeated himself, not quite happy with this unruly student practically laying on one of his tables.

"Huh," the green-haired boy grinned suddenly. "And what if I don´t wanna?" he asked playfully, catching the waiter off of his guard.

Not every day there was someone this interesting. The blonde man took quite a liking in the younger one. He smiled. "If you do not want to, then I´ll just have to convince you." He said in a honey-coated voice.

Zoro blinked. "Oh," he mused, "and what if I´m a stubborn kid who just won´t listen?"

"Then I shall use my irresistible charm to make you."

"Make me what?" Zoro grinned. "Make me listen or pay?"

"Both, preferably," the waiter gave him a charming smile indeed, just as he promised.

Zoro, having drunk quite a lot that night, felt his insides melt a bit at the sight of another person smiling so cutely at him. Last time he saw something like that, he was in a pet shop. He let out a gentle exhale, sinking more into the comfortable high-backed chair, connecting his eyes to the blue one, looking up at the man from under his lashes.

The waiter couldn´t help but adore the boy – he was way too _ravishable_. He watched the light pink color creep up his neck to his cheeks as the wine took the better of him. He could tell.

"Then, if you are so stubborn, why don´t we have some more wine?"

Zoro blinked again at this – he´d expect a kick-out, or a very angry swearing, maybe even being forced to do a physical work at the restaurant, like cleaning the floor or washing the dishes. But the waiter offered a wine. Zoro glared at his curly brow that seemed somewhat funny to him, then started grinning like an idiot. "You don´t need to tell me twice!"

The blonde smiled, nasty ideas running around his mind. This boy was perfect. Just exactly perfect.

Young, tanned, with a nice body frame – not too big but not too tiny – and obviously in the right mood to agree to mostly anything. Therefore, if he could find the right buttons to push, he could expect him to end up leaving the restaurant immediately, doing anything the blonde told him. Or, being the stubborn kid he was, maybe resisting a bit. Which would be much better fun.

Sanji smiled softly, pouring some wine into the empty glass before the greenhead. Gracefully, he raised his own glass.

"To this wonderful night, and to a possible companionship." He said in a tingly voice, watching the boy´s reaction.

Zoro shrugged. "Whatever." He murmured, grabbing his glass, then letting it touch the other man´s one lightly. A soft little noise was let out before Zoro gulped down his share.

The blonde grinned at the sight of the boy yawning.

"Tired, aren´t we?" he asked, his perverted mode immediately switched on.

"Mmhmm." The boy answered elegantly, propping his chin up with his hand. His sleepy eyes locked with the blonde´s blueness. His eyelids were slipping down, their terrible tendency to close digging in again.

Sanji reached out to touch the boy´s face, letting his slender fingers brush across the creamy skin, letting them wander down the restaurant´s visitor´s firm jaw. And being the damn pervert he was, he forced his index finger in between the green-haired student´s lips, waiting for a response.

That came quite quickly. Zoro questioningly opened his mouth, letting the exploring finger slide past his teeth – just to the first knuckle.

"What aw you doin'?" Zoro asked, not really comfortable with a random finger in his mouth, but not really hating it, either.

The blonde smiled. "Oh, nothing. Just wondering what kind of beast you are when you don´t bite." He smirked.

Zoro mimicked him, smirking devilishly, too. "You haven´t pushed far enough to wake the beast in me up, waiter."

"Oh, please," the so-called waiter smiled. "My clothes might be quite a charade, but you see, I´m not a waiter. I´m the assistant chef here." He corrected Zoro´s wrong impression of him before the boy got used to calling him waiter.

"Well, 's not like I care what you do for living. But if you cooked the thing I ate earlier, I must say it was damn good."

"Why thank you, handsome stranger."

"The name´s Zoro, cook."

"… Sanji."

-oOOo-

As lightheaded as Zoro felt, he couldn´t really tell if the camera was taping already or not. He was staring at it´s dark objective lens, not sure what to do then and there.

The blonde man returned with a big a bag of some sort, making Zoro quite concerned. But he simply put it down beside him, giving Zoro the idea that maybe he was a doctor. To him, the bag looked too professional for a waiter. Or a cook. Or whatever.

"Hey." He voiced. "What are we doing."

Sanji looked over at the boy sitting on the red leather sofa, grinding against it uncomfortably as he didn´t know what was about to happen. The camera sometimes scared people. "Oh," he smiled nonchalantly, "we´re about to have a conversation of… some sort."

Zoro scowled. "What conversation."

"Curiosity killed the cat, didn´t it? Be patient, and you shall soon know."

"I don´t think I wanna be here."

Quietly staring at the boy made Sanji lose it. He burst out, laughing like an idiot, at the student´s cuteness.

Zoro never stopped frowning, even though the man before him was obviously having fun.

"Ah – ahahah…" Sanji took a deep breath before replying calmly: "Well, I don´t think you can quit now. I asked if you want to go with me, you said yes. And you don´t seem to be the type to chicken out… or are you?"

Zoro´s pride was stroked and pushed violently, which was probably the best way how to lead him by his nose. "Tsech! Like hell I would!" he growled, narrowing his back and sitting up more elegantly in the leather sofa.

"Very well then." Sanji nodded slightly, switching his camera on. "Up for some fun, Zoro?"

"Huh?"

"I asked –"

"I heard you, dumbass." The student barked childishly. "I just got no fucking idea what the hell are you planning."

"For someone who´s drunk two bottles of wine on his own and the third with the help of modest cook, you´re still very keen and perceptive."

Zoro grinned. "My best and most annoying quality." He commented with a smirk playing across his lips.

"Seems so." Sanji noted with an eerie smile, playing with the huge object that was aimed at Zoro. He looked through the camera at the boy, wondering in what kind of light he´d look the cutest. He looked up at the vintage chandelier, perfectly fitting in the living room, and decided to turn it off. The glow of the smaller table lamps would create much sexier atmosphere.

He got up, walking over the room to the switch.

_Click._

"Hey! What the fuck?!"

"Very lively indeed." Sanji noted, walking back to his camera. He figured it would be best if he simply started recording Zoro without letting him know, because if he did, it might ruin the entire evening. Which would be very unfortunate. He just began to have fun.

He pressed 'tape'.

"Aren´t you hot, Zoro? It´s quite warm in here, and you´re still wearing a jacket." Sanji got up and sat in the nearly armchair, creating the illusion that he actually wasn´t a shameless creep and freak with a huge camcorder.

The green-haired boy shrugged. "I guess."

Sanji let a rapist smile spread his features as Zoro let the light grey leather jacket slide down his broad shoulders and threw it to the corner of the sofa. "There," he murmured, "that´s better, isn´t it?"

Not telling Zoro he was recording was the best idea ever. "Whatever." The boy said, looking around the penthouse. "It this were you live?" he asked the blonde chef.

"No," came the reply, "I only… _work_ here. See, I´m sort of an artist. Do you like art, Zoro?"

The greenhead shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Been to few galleries in the town. Their nice. The New World gallery´s the best though, and close to my university."

"Oh?" the blonde before him focused on that. "So you are studying on The New World University?"

"Yeah." Zoro answered simply.

"And what is it that caught your attention so incredibly that you decided to make a living out of it?" Sanji spoke in a sugary voice, working hard to create a nice easy atmosphere, and don´t let Zoro find out what his actual intention was.

Zoro was staring at him for a moment, letting his brain proceed the long sentence. He was still drunk, so it was quite hard. "Uh," he blurted out at last, "I do journalism."

"Interesting indeed," Sanji stated, nodding to himself. Not only that his new victim was cute and sexy, but even smart. "And besides writing, what do you like to do?"

"Gaming, I guess." Zoro mumbled, making Sanji fear the voice quality on the tape. Well, he could fix that later. "And reading dog magazines. I don´t have any pet, but I wanna get a dog one day."

Sanji smiled. "How sweet. So you like animals, I take it?"

"I love them!" the boy grinned, suddenly forgetting the camera or the fact that it was almost eleven at night, and he was in a stranger´s apartment. He made himself comfortable on the sofa, putting his legs up and crossing them, bending his back and turning to Sanji a bit. "And they love me. Though I never had one. Just my teacher used to have a pet. Yeah."

"Very nice." Sanji mentally noted to himself that pets and animals were a good topic. "And how about people? Would you say you´re sociable or rather an introvert?"

"I´d say I´m an introvert." Zoro shook his head. "I actually broke up with my girlfriend today."

Sanji´s eyes widened at that. "Is that so?" if Zoro was paying better attention, and was less drunk, he´d see the sinister grin climb Sanji´s face. "I´m very sorry then. It´s a good thing you´re here to loosen up a bit, isn´t it?"

Zoro shrugged again. "I guess. But it wasn´t much of a relationship. I was with her just because I needed to do something between working and studying."

"Sweet." Sanji commented. "So how was she? Was she nice? Did you have much in common?"

"Eh, no, not really," Zoro shook his head some more, smiling a bit in an odd way; not actually sad, just somehow… as if he was considering himself pathetic.

"Not really?" the blonde repeated.

"Yeah, not at all, I´d even say. She was simply a girl that looked solid, so I went for her."

Sanji grinned widely. Just perfect. "So you… would go for any solid looking person, or only if it was a girl?"

"Uhm… I think that if the person was really charismatic, it wouldn´t really matter."

By then, Sanji was smiling like a sun at it´s highest. "Lovely. I take it you like dark skin and brown eyes, then?" he tried his luck, having in mind one particular person already.

Zoro thought for a moment. "I actually think it doesn´t necessarily need to be anything dark-whatever. But I like when the certain person has a… personal charm, you know? Like, a sparkle in the eye, or a cute mole, or whatever that would make them look somehow seductive. Yep. That makes me loose my mind."

Sanji knew exactly what he was going to do after he was done with Zoro tonight. And he was damn sure that this drunken kid in his penthouse was the best thing that happened to his side business in the past year.

"And I like light eyes."

"Light?"

"Mhm. Like green, blue, and stuff."

The blonde chef was very happy with his catch tonight. Very happy indeed. "Good. And… dare I ask, what about sexual partners? Any preferences?"

Zoro blinked in a surprise. "W-well…" oh, who cares, anyway? "I think I like strong partners."

"So you like being dominated." Sanji figured.

"Not always. I like it when girls sometimes take control, but they have to be really good at it then."

"Okay, I think I need to ask right away." Sanji said in a businesslike voice. Zoro eyed him carefully. "Are you bisexual, Zoro?"

Zoro stayed silent for few long seconds, thinking of a best way how to answer this.

Sanji was making holes into him with his tempting eye. Zoro had to admit he had a nice eye, even though he regretted he could see just one, since the other one was covered with a thick golden curtain that was the chef´s hair.

"Uh." He said at last. "I´d say I sleep with girls for fun, but I like men because of something… less primitive?"

"That is the best answer you could possibly give me. Mr. Zoro, welcome to the beautiful world of AV."

"A-fucking-what? A-fucking-V?!"

"Yes."

"You – " Zoro was suddenly speechless. He was staring at Sanji, wide-eyed and with his jaw dropped down, nearly touching the wooden floor. "You fucking –"

Sanji chuckled darkly. "It´s a hobby of mine, you see. And you seem just perfect."

"Perfect for what? You gonna rape me, you ass?! I knew you had something on mind, but whatever, just try it, fucker – you´re not gonna stand a chance against me!" Zoro was suddenly furious. At one second, he was having nice time with a random person, and the next moment he found out he was a porn director. Well, fuck.

Though he couldn´t be really surprised. There was just something about Sanji´s aura that he couldn´t get over. "Oh, please," the blonde man said, trying to calm the mood down. This particular journalist-to-be was wild indeed. "I don´t have even the slightest intention in harming you, my sweet visitor. I merely want to make a little deal with you."

"Fuck off, you faggot! I don´t make friends with rapists!"

"Oh, Mr. Roronoa, I ought not to be called that. As I said before, I´m nothing but an artist."

Zoro´s frown grew even scarier. "You damn piece of shit, how the fuck do you know my name?!" he growled, not pleased at all.

Sanji smirked. "I would be actually surprised if some of the guests that Baratie usually holds wouldn´t know who you are, Zoro. Your parents are very well known within this country, if you haven´t noticed. Plus I took a look at your student ID card while you were passed out in my car."

"Sicko."

"Yes, but I´d rather be called 'the pervy cook'. It sounds cuter."

"You´re nothing near cute! You´re sick!"

"Oh, there, there, Mr. Roronoa. If you´d really think I was something like that, you´d be already on your way out, don´t you think?"

Zoro stared at his own legs in a shock. He was still sitting on the red sofa. Hasn´t moved an inch since he started yelling at the blonde chef who happened to be a sick porn director in a free time. He was taken by a surprise, but soon enough he was back to his grumpy mood. "Well, too bad, cause I´m leaving _right now_! Got no need to stay in pervert´s house!"

But before the student could storm out of the penthouse, Sanji, as the master of manipulation, was pulling his strings. "Now, now, Mr. Roronoa. Aren´t you tired of that boring and orthodox life you lead?" he whispered towards the green-haired boy.

The younger of the two froze.

Sanji smirked sinisterly.

"… What?" Zoro asked in a shock, unable to proceed the words he heard.

Sanji just kept smirking. He got him. It didn´t even take that long. "Aren´t you bored with the way you live, Zoro?" the man purred sensually, working on mentally destroying Zoro´s chastity. "I mean, of course, it´s secure and safe, but just today you experienced that sometimes you´d like to do something out of the safe level of normalcy. Today, you refused to pay for your dinner. You acted on your own decision, not on the decision of today´s society. And it was good, wasn´t it?"

Zoro was staring blankly at the blonde cook in front of him.

"You live a well-planned life, don´t you. But is that what you really want?"¨

Zoro never took his eyes off of him. But he was too shocked to speak.

"I´m not saying you should throw away your future – that would be just like killing an infant. I´m simply referring to my services."

For the millionth time this crazy evening, Zoro was blinking in disbelief. What else had the guy up his sleeve? "Your… services?"

"Indeed. I can offer you a free ticket to a secret life of excitement and fun, with an absolute guarantee of safety all along. Any time you would want to, be it because of your discrepancies with family or just because you want to do something reckless to relieve the stress, simply any time you would like to, you could reach me and easily have whatever it is that your heart craves."

"That´s sick." Zoro stated plainly.

"Oh, I assure you it´s not." The man before him smiled back at him. "It´s something you know you desire, but you fight this desire just like any other because you fear for your good reputation – or no – you don´t care for reputation. You just don´t want to change your habits, isn´t that so?"

Mindbender. He was a fucking mindbender.

"So, all I am doing right now is giving you an opportunity – an opportunity that you can decide on using any time you want. An opportunity that wouldn´t cause your life any harm. It would only make it slightly more interesting, with a promise of a familiar nice tingling feeling in your tummy."

"My… oh, shit." Zoro covered his face with his hands. "Shit shit shit shit shit…"

"I assure you I would be very loyal and willing to make compromises. You indeed caught my interest, Mr. Roronoa. And when that happens, I am more than ready to meet my clients wants and cravings."

"You sound like a god-forsaken slut, cook."

Sanji laughed darkly. "Do I? Well, I suppose I´ve collected few bad habits since I started on this business…" he laughed some more.

Zoro shook his head. "I don´t get you at all."

"You don´t get me?" the blonde grinned. "In fact, I think _I_ don´t get _you_. You have the very thing that could make your blank life so much brighter within your reach, yet you hesitate so much."

Zoro looked away. "I have my reasons."

The cook paused for a second. Then, his creepy smile was back on. "You do? And what are they, if I may ask you, my cutest?"

Zoro was still refusing to look back at him. Then, he inhaled as much as he possibly could, before saying, "I don´t really know if I want to sleep with other guys… never done it before actually…"

"Oh, please!" the AV director exclaimed. "I never said anything like that! I merely pointed out that here, you can find your entertainment. Of what kind, I haven´t mentioned. You are free to do whatever you want, Mr. Roronoa. And not for just nothing, of course. I assure you I pay my employees quite well. You would be surprised what today´s people are willing to pay for."

Zoro shook his head again. This was… way too much for his still a bit carried away mind.

"So you can take this as your own pleasurable free time activity. Means no dates, no relationship issues, no breakups, no broken hearts." Sanji simply knew he already got him. He just needed to push his already broken mind far enough so Zoro would willingly obey.

"… And my profit?"

"Endless possibilities."

Zoro sighed. "So… what actually am I supposed to do?"

Sanji grinned widely. Victory, sweet victory. "Whatever you please! Anything will do, Mr. Roronoa."

"Anything will do?"

"Absolutely!"

"Uh uh…" Zoro sighed, looking at his pants. "Even a quick jerk-off?"

"Even this, yes."

…

"Alright."

-oOOo-

**AN: Wooo! That was… creepy.**

**And AV video = Adult Video. Very popular thing in Japan, fufufu~**

**Yes. I do realize that Sanji is an incredible perv here. Well, he needs to be, really. And I love him being all pervy, so what! :P**

**And then, I need you to know few things: I do NOT know how this will progress. I already have few event in my mind, but I can´t tell, since my head had the tendency to do stupid things. But I would like to continue this, since I had quite fun with this chapter!**

**And at last; I decided that here, Sanji is sort of post-timeskip, AKA he´s a bit older than Zoro. A bit. I want him to be a sexy French lover, haha :D**

**So, I hope you enjoyed, and if you want to, feel free to let me know what do you think of this! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Strictly professional**_

* * *

Zoro was staring at his own alarm clock, his eyes sore and somewhat dull as he waited for the last five seconds to pass by to finally let him hear the stupid ringing.

Three seconds to seven.

Two seconds to seven.

One second to seven.

Zoro switched the digital alarm clock off, getting up from where he had been sitting; the edge of his king sized bed. The sheets were already taken care of, their messy state repaired as Zoro loved to roll around a lot, but didn´t like to have his bedroom untidy. The student himself was already dressed, his usual black cigarette pants and the simplest of white t-shirts on as he was going to do nothing but take care of the bar this morning; it was Saturday, seven in the morning. Zoro had the luck that Boss signed him for morning shift so it really didn´t matter if he dressed up in fine clothes or not. _Nobody_ was going to be at bar on Saturday morning.

The greenhead walked out of the bedroom, reaching his kitchen through the living room. He wasn´t going to have breakfast; there was no food, anyway – he just grabbed the To do list that also had notes on what supplies he needed to buy. He would go to work by bus now, and on the way back he planned to walk and stop at some convenient store.

Zoro´s stomach growled unpleasantly and he could nothing but prey that there were some sandwiches left for him to eat up once he got there.

Once he paused for a little moment, leaning against his little temporary table (since the original one he had there somehow ended up crushed my his fist the other night, an episode Zoro´d rather keep to himself unless absolutely necessary), he sighed and rubbed his eyes. He wasn´t sleepy; just somehow hoped that in fact, we was still still sleeping. And that it was Friday morning.

He opened his eyes.

Unfortunately for Zoro, he was still in his kitchen, and it was still Saturday. According to the digital clock. Maybe it was confused with the magic that just happened and was going to adjust really soon? Zoro desperately stared at the dark object with green neon numbers and few letter – and nothing had changed for another two minutes.

He gave up.

Shit happens.

He slowly started gathering the most needed personal belongings, like cell phone and some cash along with his almost empty wallet, if ID cards of many kinds do not count. Zoro certainly didn´t count them, since besides book store, university bistro, pharmacy and library they were pretty much useless to him. Once more he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them, failed miserably and with a last look over his shoulder to check if things were as they should, left his apartment.

He was just walking down the hallway to the elevator when his cell beeped.

"_Hey! Hey Zoro, is it you?!_" a cocky-sounding voice yelled into the phone, making Zoro put his Samsung further away from his aching head.

"The heck?" he mumbled once he decided that the person on the other side had calmed down and stopped giggling stupidly, occasionally shouting something in a language he couldn´t quite define.

"_Zoro! Is that you?!_"

"This is Roronoa!" Zoro yelled back, his nerves shorting quickly as the obviously completely insane person continued to shout through the phone.

"_Zoro?!_"

"Roronoa Zoro!"

"_Zoro?!_"

The student in question angrily hang up, putting the cell on silent and pushed it back into his pocket. Damn those kids, trying some prank calls on him_. Just try to call again_, he thought_, I dare you_. As he finally reached the elevator and called it, he slipped into his jumper and threw the rest of his things into the pockets. He wasn´t wearing anything fancy, a baggy green thing almost as old as his apartment was, since he didn´t need to look good. The city was probably already pulsing with life, but where he was directed, no one would be at this time of the day.

Zoro shook his head. He was making the pub 'Silvers Pirates' sound like some place where vampires had their monthly sessions.

Though it sometimes looked that way. Zoro guessed that Rayleigh was glad to have an employee like him, since the rest of the staff was the main bartender Shakki and a weird cook/waiter/cleaning-lady Tatch who liked to scare all the girls away with his extravagant hairdo and un-decent chasing. The pub didn´t have any other people to put under slavery, so even though he had his own skeletons in closet, from a mere look Zoro was the only normal one. Although Shakki was popular.

As the door to the elevator opened, Zoro sighed with something like a small victory when he saw that he didn´t have to share the ride down with anyone. He hated to stand in an elevator with a single person and study the tips of his boots the whole time.

While on his way out of the manor with vintage apartments, the green-haired student wondered just what it was that gave him the feeling that today would be absolutely horrendous. A certain feeling in his gut, a little something that made his belly itch from the inside, was worrying him through the entire bus ride to the district of the town they called Sabaody.

The worst fact? Zoro´s instinct was almost always right.

Anytime he had the feeling that something would end up not-so-happily, it ended up with a tragedy. He grumpily rubbed his flat abs and hoped that this time, the instinct was wrong. The last thing he needed after yesterday was another fucked up morning. Unfortunately, the stupid feeling that made him think that there was a fist in his guts that was clenching around his stomach was still there, and didn´t seem to fade, even if very slowly. Which was another bad sign. If the instinct was wrong, the itching would go way.

So instead of trying to think of anything wise, Zoro stared out of the window. He watched the grey buildings with occasional neon lights pass his tired eyes, tried to catch some of the faces that were appearing and disappearing, focused of anything green that happened to cross his view on the morning city. It was hardly November and the weather was getting worse and worse. Not that he could see the sky from the bus, but he felt like it was going to rain soon.

The red London-styled vehicle stopped at the street that had Zoro´s final destination on it. He got off the bus and quickly paced towards the little yellow painted old house with hand-made pictures on it – mostly it was old wooden mugs with beer or plates with meat, still attached to a bone. He liked the place; even though it might not sound that way, it was nice and comfortable, and Zoro felt safe in there, even during the evenings when the pub was filled with cheerful half-drunks who simply liked to poke fun at other people or drink what the bar had to offer.

The two little windows were not enough to tell if there was anyone this early, since the opening hours were at 7:30 and it took less than ten minutes to get here, so it was barely 7:20. But he could tell that it´s not locked; the pub was also Rayleigh and Shakki´s house, and when there was a morning shift, they always left the door unlocked although Shakki gave Zoro keys as soon as Rayleigh decided that the boy was worth their thrust. Sometimes he worried for them, in case that there were some silly kids stupid enough to think that they could rob a house and get away with it, but any time these thoughts appeared in Zoro´s mind, he remembered what a freak his boss was.

Not bothering to pull out his keys, he tried the door; unlocked, just as he thought. Maybe he should tell Shakki to lock it after Rayleigh goes to sleep.

But no. Even if there was mafia at his house, he´d manage to convince them to pull Shakki´s pink underwear over their heads and walk straight out of the house and to the center of city and start dancing Kiki. That was just the kind of guy he was.

Zoro invited himself in and stood for a moment, wondering if it was warm enough in the pub to take off his jumper. But it was always warm inside, so he didn´t really need to worry.

"You´re early today!"

Zoro whipped around with the green piece of cloth half over his head and half stuck around his shoulders as he was interrupted in the middle of pulling it off. "Huh?" was all he managed, little out of breath because of the weird position he held and because the intruder got him by surprise.

"What are you giving me that silly look for!" Tatch complained, walking out of the kitchen with his apron dirty on those exact same places as the last month. Zoro guessed that their cook/waiter/cleaning-lady didn´t really bother with changing it, or, for God´s love, washing it.

The green-haired boy finally, after some restless fighting, got out of his jumper. "Guh," he gasped in relief, taking a deep inhale of breath before actually responding to the awaiting colleague of his. "Yeah."

Tatch scowled, reminding Zoro of one of the facebook smileys. "What a wonderful dictionary worth an 1800´s gentleman you have today, Zoro." He commented dryly, disappearing in the kitchen again as he, just as all the others, was used to Zoro´s talkativeness.

Zoro, too, frowned, but not as a funny smiley. He frowned because he was displeased with his inability of starting a normal conversation with about anybody who crossed his day. Or life. "The bus was quick." He mumbled, actually meaning to say 'sorry'.

Tatch walked out of his property again, two bowls with chips in his hands. "So you ain´t mute!" he said jokingly, his friendly nature getting the better of him. Zoro knew very well that the guy was unable to actually be pissed on somebody, and he was grateful that he had a companion like that. Even though Zoro probably wouldn´t change just to make the others feel better in his company, he wouldn´t want to create a negative atmosphere, either.

The greenhead shrugged, walking behind the bar, which was his property. Or Shakki´s, depending on whose shift it was. Tatch disappeared again and Zoro set his things right next to the kitchen sink they had there. Some glasses were left unwashed from the night before, and because they had another five minutes (or the entire morning, whether someone was going to come or not) he got down to business and started washing them.

"In action, are we?" Tatch called to him from the kitchen, hearing the water run. Soon after, he walked to the bar and started setting the chairs down from their sleeping place on the tables.

"I could have done that," Zoro said, trying his best at carrying an actual conversation.

"Nope, you´re the bartender. I´m a cleaning-lady in question, so you can skip all worries and polish our glasses before the crowds push their way in."

Zoro snorted and went back to polishing. Tatch was probably the best co-worker he could wish for. Easy-going, laid-back and funny. For a moment he reminded Zoro of one hella persistent schoolmate Zoro used to have… although that was quite a long time ago, maybe even four years. Yeah, it might have been the first year on high school, or maybe the second one. That boy was really annoying and stubborn, telling him he wanted to be friends all the time. For a moment, he wondered where he was now.

"Hey," Tatch said, finishing the last table on the left side of the pub from the bar. "Did Rayleigh give you the schedule for next month yet? 'Cause I thought I might go visit my family some weekend, and I wouldn´t want to trade with you – only if it was absolutely necessary." At the last sentence, Tatch giggled a bit. Probably he was awaiting for the situation to be necessary. Usually, it was.

Zoro placed the washed glasses aside. "No," he replied shortly, but decided to say something else so he wouldn´t disgust Tatch with the lack of good manners. "But he said Shakki would work it out till the end of the weekend. Maybe she´ll give it to us today, if we ask."

Tatch´s eyes widened at the long sentence Zoro made up just now – and then grinned. "Good! Great! Then we should work well today, so she´s nice to us while on it." He stated, remembering the last time he overdid the usual girl-chase and Shakki signed him for three day/night shifts at row. Zoro remembered that, too, and thought that she and Rayleigh were perfect for each other. Though he had to wonder what kind of relationship they had behind closed doors, since any time Rayleigh tried something on her in the bar, she gave him a huge punch on the head and called him an old pervert.

Zoro nodded in an agreement, looking at the vintage clock they had hanging just above the door. Seven thirty had passed three minutes ago.

Well, you can´t expect any customers to come three minutes after the opening hour.

-oOOo-

"Hah! I win again! Well, boys, it seems that you own me another twenty bucks."

No matter how hard you try, no matter how cute you are, no matter how charming you are and no matter _who_ you are, you can never win in an innocent and friendly poker game when Shakki decides to enter it.

Originally, Tatch and Zoro were caught by the half-asleep girlfriend of their boss who went down to get herself a sandwich, since her lazy ass banned her from making one, and thought they were never going to make it out alive; but either it was the fact that no woman was thinking on 100% in the morning or that Shakki didn´t mind them spacing around when they had no customers; either way, they got the generous blessing from their number two boss to try their brains and luck at a poker game with her.

Some time after first 40 dollars they had lost, Shakki allowed them to team up; then another 60 dollars flew away and Zoro along with Tatch decided to lower the 'awards' on ten dollars for each.

All pride aside, they both had to admit that Shakki was the master of poker. Even Rayleigh had no chance against her.

This one particular thought caught Zoro´s attention.

"Hey," he spoke up surprisingly, since all he said (or cried, for that matter) in past two hours, was 'Oh no', 'Oh shit', 'Holy beer' or 'Damn you evil witch – I of course meant Tatch'. "Where´s the boss?" he asked in a normal, though a bit broken voice. Damn, sixty dollars were gone. The only actual comforting thing about this all was the fact that Tatch was also sixty bucks lighter. Though they had agreed that Shakki could keep the money from their next pay packet. Which was a huge pro, since if she demanded it now, Zoro wouldn´t be able to afford bus back home.

But he was going to walk, anyway. Needed some things in the convenient store.

Shakki lighted up a new cigarette. "With a friend of his." She said calmly, happily packing up her cards. Once they had a theory that she had some special cards that allowed her to win every time, but when they once secretly exchanged them, it made no difference. Just that they had to clean up their entire house. Not just the pub. _House_.

"Why are Saturdays so damn boring," Tatch whined, longing the word 'boring' up to at least five seconds of 'ing'.

"Because," the dark-haired woman spoke up, "people drink on Fridays. Then they have headaches or stomachaches or whatever else, and we have no profit of it. Except for the fact they they like to drink in our pub, too, so we in fact do have _some_ profit of it." She commented lazily, taking a sip from her glass filled with a mysterious liquid. Tatch and Zoro could never tell what she was drinking. Shakki never asked them, or allowed them, to pour her anything. Nor did she ask or allow Rayleigh. She always did that on her own, and nobody had an idea if she was drinking alcohol the entire day or just a water.

Zoro felt shivers ran up and down his spine at the word 'profit'. It brought back certain memories of the last night. Maybe he was drunk, but not drunk enough to forget.

The blonde hair. A cigarette.

A fucking camera.

He shook his head, catching Tatch give him a weird look.

He made his usual 'uh', before thinking hard of how to place his weird behavior into context. "I – I mean, yeah, that´s… stupid… uh… good…?"

Now it was Shakki´s time to shake head. Also it seemed that Tatch had a reason to disbelieve the green-haired boy´s dumbness, too.

Zoro sighed. Damn that blonde whoever – he forgot the name – and his camera. And damn his girlfriend-used-to-be, who was the reason of Zoro´s previous drunkenness. And damn Zoro´s previous life that was cause of his silly decision to do… other silly things. And now it was cause of the weird moment.

"Oh well," Shakki spoke up, relieving the tension. "Since there are no customers, and you would lose the rest of your monthly payment if I stayed, I´ll be on my way." She announced and got up from the chair she´d been sitting on.

"Where ya going, boss?" Tatch asked as usual whenever anyone was leaving.

"Shanks´ place. I was supposed to meet up with Silvers there."

Both Zoro and the caramel-haired man grinned at the funny habit of Shakki´s; she called her own boyfriend – if Rayleigh was worth that title, being the age he was – by his last name.

Zoro thought that maybe they should call Rayleigh a _manfriend_.

Even though he didn´t know how to call Shakki, then. In fact, no one had an idea how old exactly was she. Tatch, who´s been working for the duo for ten years now, said that every one of her birthdays she´d tell them she was thirty-three. For the past ten years.

Well, Zoro guessed that neither Rayleigh nor Shakki cared actually.

"Okay!" Tatch called out cheerfully as always, jumping up to help the number two boss into her black coat. Not that she liked being helped with anything. But she put up with Tatch´s gentlemanly manners as soon as Rayleigh started copying him.

"Well, boys, I hope you don´t fall into depression," she smiled softly, letting the both of them know that she was very fond of her epic victory. "And take care of the pub for me."

"No problem!" Tatch cried happily, completely oblivious to the fact that she was just playing.

Zoro smiled. "Also," she stopped at the door, her hand covered in a black leather glove resting on the doorknob, "lock the door, both in the back and front. I´m not sure what that old freak is intending, so I can´t really tell when I´m coming back." She explained, opening the entrance.

"Sure, boss," Tatch said, looking over at Zoro encouragingly.

"Eh, uh, yeah, sure!" Zoro called out, too, seeing that he probably should.

Shakki smiled before closing the door and walking off to her car.

Tatch opened his mouth and was probably just about to say something (or possibly yawn), when Zoro´s cell phone started ringing again. He gave the cook an apologetic look and picked up. "This is Zoro," he introduced himself before he had to go through another series of yelling kids asking who he was.

"_The 'Silvers Pirates'?!_" The same voice that had called earlier asked in a screaming voice.

Zoro growled angrily. "Damn you, little bastard, I got no idea who you are, but if you´re a stalker of some ort, or a journalist maybe –" he had to think of an irony and it´s unpredictable ways at this – "you can bet your ass on me kicking it real hard when you show up!"

Tatch gave him a curious look, which was answered with a raised hand of the student who seemed quite angry with the one who called him.

"_Silvers –_"

Zoro, his patience running out even faster than the last time, switched his phone off for good. "Dear Lord." He commented, pouring himself some coke since he wasn´t really in the mood for drinking.

"What is it?" Tatch asked, looking at Zoro with concern. Maybe he was a cheery guy most of the time, but when it came to stalkers, he didn´t like it.

"Ugh," Zoro shrugged, "dunno, probably just a couple of kids trying to poke fun at poor sleepy waiter."

Tatch shrugged, too. "Maybe someone´s after you?" he offered one of many explanations.

Zoro shivered all over. "Meh." Was all he managed, mental pictures of a certain blonde perv who had been haunting his entire morning as it seemed standing out in his mind. "Nah, I don´t think so." He reassured himself out aloud.

"Well, not that I´m trying to creep you out or anything," the weird-haired guy mumbled, "but you better be careful. Shit happens these days."

"I know." Zoro murmured, looking at the black screen of his cell. What the fuck was that again?

Okay, it probably wasn´t a bunch of kids hanging out and calling random people. First off, this was the second call. They´d probably wouldn´t call twice, even though, well, kids were really stupid these days. But, second off, it was still Saturday – not morning anymore, it was near eleven, but the first call was around seven o'clock. And Zoro highly doubted that someone who didn´t need to would actually get up so early only to give someone a prank call.

Then, on the other hand, it might as well be someone who had to work just like him, and every morning he made a prank call to cheer himself up.

Zoro felt the sudden urge to do that, too, but then Tatch started talking again.

"So you think it´s not a stalker or anything?" he asked, voice suddenly relaxed.

Zoro snorted. "Neh, I really don´t think so." Why the hell was he thinking of the blonde _thing_ again? It wasn´t like he was going to come after him. It was a one-time thing between Zoro and his hand, and a camera. It was a slip-away from the path to normal life and Zoro was _not_ going to do it ever again, no matter how frustrated or alone he felt.

The green-haired boy gave himself a huge mental slap as he thought of why the hell was 'alone' one of the examples on why-to-do-porn list. "Really?" Tatch grinned. "So who´s that over there, in the car?"

Zoro whipped his head up in shock, eyes striking to the window. A dark leather jacket was all he could catch before the person disappeared from his view, so all the student could possibly do was pray that it wasn´t the owner of shiny blonde hair. Another mental slap for thinking it was shiny.

Zoro turned around again, staring at Tatch, who was staring at him, grinning. "What, kid? Can´t we have a customer?"

Zoro growled. He´d slap Tatch for real for scaring him like that. "Idiot," he muttered, facing away from the man with retro hair to play it cool, just in case it indeed was a stalker. He looked at the already perfectly polished glasses and thought it probably wouldn´t really make the best impression on his stalker. A bartender in completely empty pub.

Oh well. He´d just have to go with that. The stalker, not Zoro.

The door opened finally, a young man, not much older than Zoro was, probably just a year or two apart from him, walked in with all the grace of a lion and all the sexiness of a relatively talented porn star. And Zoro really had no idea why was he using so many porn metaphors and relations this morning.

The boy had half long half short ebony hair, slightly wavy at the ends, dark clothes and an orange heavy knitted scarf around his long neck. It was tied loosely, so Zoro could tell it was quite long. But also finely thick, not too much and not too skinny-looking, a bit thicker than his neck was. Well, the boy was obviously older, so it was okay.

"Hi there!" the first visitor of today´s shift called up, making his way straight to the bar.

Zoro stared for a moment, making himself wonder why did Rayleigh let him work at the bar. He wasn´t talkative like a bartender should be. In fact, he wasn´t talkative at all. Sometimes he even had troubles responding.

The freckled boy gave him an amused look, cocking a brow and tilting his head to one side slightly. He probably thought that it was funny, catching random people by surprise with his strange aura.

Zoro suddenly snapped back to reality, shaking his entire body like a completely drenched dog. "Uh – uh. Oh. Hey." He greeted sloppily, grabbing the kettle filled with coffee made just a little while before. "Coffee?" he offered.

"Yeah, thanks." The boy accepted with a bright smile, completely enchanting the still-confused bartender.

Hopefully, Zoro managed to set a white cup with the logo of the pub on it in front of his customer. He poured him some of the dark liquid, adding a little hasty smile. He worked here for over a year now, and he still wasn´t used to talking to people. "Milk?" he asked, holding the kettle above the cup.

"Yeah, a lot." The raven-haired man said, also smiling. But not hastily at all. Nor hesitantly. He seemed to enjoy this.

Zoro set the kettle aside, turning around to the fridge. He took out a fresh milk, opened it and took an extra cup to let the visitor have as much as he needed.

"Thanks."

"Mhm."

Zoro turned around again, bending down to put the milk back into the fridge. While on it, the customer had quite a nice view on him. His dark eyes scanned Zoro´s nice body, taking in each curve, each revealed piece of skin, each muscle. Yeah. Yeah, he seemed fine. "Sorry," the man said. "Got any… food?"

Zoro went straight back to the bar, realizing just now that Tatch went back into the kitchen. He nodded harshly. "Of course," he said, handing him the menu. "Choose whatever you like. The chef should be quick to make it."

"Sweet." The other commented with a huge grin, opening his very much favorite book.

Zoro clumsily gestured towards the kitchen and himself, made few quick motions with his hands and few strange faces, then vanished into the safer room.

Ace smirked. Cute indeed, just like Boss said.

"Tatch!" Zoro hissed through clenched teeth, sneaking through the tables with pans and cookers and ovens and microwaves. "Tatch, where are you?!"

Great, just now that weirdo decided to disappear.

"Tatch!" Zoro hissed again, a bit louder this time.

"Out here, kid!" just now Zoro noticed the opened back door and realized that there was the cold feeling he knew so well creeping up his exposed arms.

He walked over the kitchen to where Tatch was sitting. "Out for a puff?" he asked.

"Yeah. Want some, too?" the guy asked, already knowing the question.

"Never. Now get up, that guy at out bar wants some food."

Tatch´s eyes grew wide with a surprise. "Does he? And here I thought I was going to have nothing to do for the rest of the day." He said, throwing the cigarette away and standing up at Zoro´s command. "So? What does he want? A sandwich? Or a burger, maybe?"

Zoro walked back into the house. "I don´t know, just gave him the Menu."

"Oh." Tatch voiced, pausing in the middle of the room filled with food supplies and electronic machines. "And why the hell did I have to be interrupted from my noon cigarette when that guy doesn´t even know what does he want yet?"

"First," Zoro scowled, "because you´re killing yourself. And second, I´m going back to ask him right now. And you better be here by the time I´m back with his order." Maybe Zoro wasn´t good at carrying a normal conversation, but when it came to bossing people around, bitching at them or acting like an idiot while talking in general, he was a well-practiced senior.

Tatch made his grumpy smiley face again, opening the fridge that happened to be just by his left side. "He better want something extra. I´m in my cooking mood today." Zoro had to admit, even if he hated it, that the word 'cooking' too made his stomach do flip flops. Very unwanted flip flops.

"I´m gonna go in." Zoro declared, standing right before the door to the pub, staring at it.

"You look like Kung Fu Panda before he had to face Tai Lung."

"The name is Po, and no, I don´t." Zoro educated his co-worker in a voice that held the tone of something that might have been described as a fragment of embarrassment, then stormed out of the kitchen.

The raven-haired boy lifted his head towards the noise that Zoro made quite unintentionally, grinning as soon as he met the bartender´s dark green eyes. Zoro could see that the menu was already closed and the boy had been waiting for him to return. He just hoped that he wasn´t listening. That wouldn´t be really great.

He sighed, getting back behind the bar.

"So, decided on what it is that you would like?" Zoro asked politely, trying to loose all the tension that was nothing but his imagination, because the young man in front of him was anything but tensed. The only one with a stuck-up manners was Roronoa Zoro.

"Yep! I´ll have a double meat burger and your ass, all packed. I´ll take it to a place where it belongs."

Zoro´s jaw dropped for a minute there. He was staring at the visitor opposite to him, his face paled and not really pleased; not that it held much more emotions than general confusion, but still – what he felt was an odd _something_ in his stomach, as if there was something expanding, trying to make Zoro explode. It was twisting his mind and making him want to jump up and down making creeped out squeaky noises.

Then, his expression changed. He somehow managed to close his mouth, shoo those awfully familiar feelings away and nodded slightly. "Very well. I shall take your order to the chef." He said in a sugar-coated voice, turning his back to the intruder of his peaceful and nicely boring Saturday, making his way to Tatch.

"Oki doki." The boy smiled happily, watching Zoro leave. Yes, Boss had a good taste.

"Tatch." Zoro said the name in the coolest tone possible, making it quite clear that he was a psychopath.

The cook in question stood up from where he had been kneeling, a roll of bread in his hand and a knife in the second one. "Yeah?"

"A double meat burger. And a baseball stick."

"…Eh?"

"I think it is a stalker, after all." Zoro noted.

"Uh." Tatch grumbled. "What makes you think so?"

"I asked for his order, he said the double burger and me. 'All packed'."

"Zoro." Tatch gave him his You´re-obviously-stupid look. "You can´t freak out like this anytime somebody hits on you. You´re a cute boy, you can´t expect people just pass you by." In fact, Tatch thought, he should carry a baseball stick around all the time. Maybe he should give him one, after all?

Zoro, on the other hand, thought that the last time someone was hitting on him he ended up either brokenhearted or taped. "Not interested," he mumbled, "so make the burger out of a rotten ham or something and spray some mosquito poison on it before you give it to me."

Tatch´s face didn´t change a tiny bit. "Look, kid, just go out there and act as if nothing happened. Observe him. If you don´t like what you see, and I highly doubt that, and if he tries anything else, you can simply reject him. Yeah. It´s as simple as that. Got no idea why do you have such a problem with that."

"Why?" Zoro cried, watching Tatch chop the onion and heat the cooking stove. "_Why_?! Because, dear mate, lately guys are the only creatures hitting on me!" he complained in frustration, throwing his hands in the air.

Tatch gave him a silly puppy face. "So? What´s the big deal?"

"The big deal?! I tell –"

"Okay, look, it´s not like I don´t know about your sexuality, you´ve worked here for a year," the brunet threw a relaxed pose, "plus, seriously, today´s society is quite okay with it. I mean, yeah, some idiots are out there, but who the fuck cares about them?" he somehow automatically got back to chopping and preparing the ordered meal.

Zoro watched him, speechless for a moment.

"And at the top of that, you live in a huge city. Nobody´s going to care about who you´re fucking."

Zoro´s face looked like hit by a burning pan – red to the top of his head. How the heck could he just say that out aloud?! And how the hell could he possibly know –

"So, don´t play it cheesy. Go out there, look at him again, reconsider if you want to leave early today or not, think of at least hiving him your cell phone number, or simply say you´re not interested. Or make up a lie. That you have someone already."

There. A one minute lecture by Tatch The Cook.

"Now go, let me make the food."

Zoro stared at his strong arms, working quickly with the pan, meat and other things Zoro wasn´t sure he knew by their original names. But there was a knife involved. Possibly. "Actually," he spoke up in a quiet tone, still having Tatch´s words floating around his head. "Can I stay?"

The older man gave him a tired look. "Why."

"I wanna watch you cook."

"No you don´t."

"I… I wanna…"

"Don´t go making up lies for me, kid. If you don´t have the damn guts to go out, just tell me." Tatch chopped down the last onion, throwing it in the pan.

Zoro sighed. "Isn´t it enough to go out when I bring him the food?" he asked his personal mentor.

Tatch shrugged. "Depends. Aren´t you going to regret being a coward?"

He was a damn old witch. He messed with his head so easily. But in a positive way, mostly. "I´m not gonna feel cowardly. I just don´t want to bother with having a conversation with someone I barely know."

"Yet you´re totally okay with sitting silently beside me till we have to close the pub."

The green-haired boy looked away. "That´s different." He lied.

Tatch saw through it, but didn´t want to push too far. Zoro might as well get angry with himself and bang the visitor right then and there. "Well," he smiled again, "I´m nearly finished, anyway. He wanted to take it with him, didn´t he?"

Zoro nodded hesitantly. "Packed."

"Okay."

Finishing the last preparation on the man´s double burger, having Zoro realize that he didn´t even notice Tatch get the ingredients or anything else, he looked at the all-done piece of art, as Tatch always liked to call it. He was quite fond of his cooking. Zoro watched, somehow taken aback, perplexed. By what, he couldn´t quite guess, let alone tell. But most likely, it wasn´t Tatch´s cooking skills.

"There." Tatch made him snap back into reality. "Here goes one double burger."

"Thank you, Tatch." Zoro said, hoping that the cook would know what was it for.

The older man chuckled. "No problem." He said. "Kid."

-oOOo-

"What the _fuck_?!"

"Yeah!"

"The – the fuck – the – the – I mean, why?!"

Zoro was again left somehow speechless, and not because of some parental lecture given by his pub co-worker. It was because of the goddamn guy sitting at his bar, looking innocently as a kitten, a cuddly one at the top of that.

The slightly less older one of the two nodded again, holding onto his still-warm burger packed in a yellow paper bag saying 'Silvers Pirates'. "Yeah. It was me."

"Fucking it fucking was fucking you fucking what the fuck?!" Zoro cried desperately, his senses tingling with the feeling of huge irony wave coming towards his life.

His very own stalker grinned. "Yep. Me and me alone."

"But why?! Are you a psycho or something?" Zoro didn´t understand this at all.

"Nope. My name´s Ace and I work with Mr. Blackleg." The idiot grinned victoriously as if he had just revealed the top secret that was supposed to save the world.

Zoro suddenly felt incredibly annoyed. "Oh, how sweet." He growled. "Then enjoy the fucking fact that you work with Mr. Fucking Blackflag and leave with that burger of yours."

Ace frowned slightly at the stubborn kid before him. "One, you spelled Boss´ name wrong," he said, "it´s Blackleg, not Blackflag." He gracefully brushed away the few dark locks that fell to his face. "And two… is burger supposed to be a metaphor?"

Zoro had the sudden urge to blush. _A metaphor for what?_ "No and No. I mean, Whatever and No."

The dark eyes with a strange charismatic sparkle that held the promise of great fun with this man narrowed at him. "You´re really weird. And you seemed really cute before."

"Well, that happens."

"Sanji said he wanted you in the team. I really can´t see why, though. You´re a pain in the ass, and I usually say that about Marco, _if you catch my drift_." For some reason, Zoro heard a dirty promise in the last part. What the hell was wrong was with this guy?

But then it hit him. "Did you just say… Sanji?" he asked in almost a whisper, becoming terrified.

"Yeah. Sanji. Sanji Blackleg, you met him yesterday at Baratie."

"Oh shit." _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. _Memories. Fucking memories.

So that blonde freak was after him. He _was_ after him. He. Fucking. Was.

"What does that damn pervert want? Is he going to blackmail me? Did any of my ex-girls hire him to do this shit?" all kinds of things were running through Zoro´s head. The thing was, he was just too confused to look at Ace and calmly listen to what he had to say.

"Calm down, Grumpy Pants. Sanji just –"

"Okay, I´m officially pissed – first he gets me drunk, then tells me to stop by, then puts me on a sofa and tapes me? What kind of freak would possibly be that much of a freak to do _that_?"

"… Sanji?" Ace wasn´t the brightest, and he had a low sense of ironical humor.

But it made the mood loosen up a tiny bit, because it had taken Zoro by surprise. He stared at the raven-head for few seconds in a state of shock.

"Well, this or that way," Ace spoke up again, forgetting the little tricky question Zoro gave him, quickly acting while he still had the chance. "Sanji has no intention, not even the slightest one, in harming you _anyhow_. Maybe he´s a pervert and a creep, but he can be really nice, too."

"I don´t really see that happening." Zoro noted dryly, somehow forgetting to yell at Ace between being shocked and yelling louder.

Ace actually chuckled at this. "Well, that´s Sanji´s curse, I guess. People don´t really try to get more into him and see the nice side… but never mind. I still haven´t explained why I´m here."

"If you´d please." The greenhead said bitterly.

"So," the tanned boy spoke up as he was finally given the chance, "as you already know, I work with Sanji. From what I´ve heard, you most likely already know what does he do, and from your reaction I highly doubt that you think I wash the dishes while he cooks. So that aside, he told me that you´ve caught his interest last night – I don´t know the details of course – and he also said that the interest he´s developed for you is of that kind when he wants you."

"I always thought he was sick." Was Zoro´s quick reaction.

"Not like _that_. He wants you in the team."

Somehow this made it all even sicker the way Ace put it. Team. Team of relatively talented porn actors? So what was the mission of this team? Have sleepovers in frilly nighties with pillow fights and naked wrestling with camera in the room all the time?

"But he´s not the kind of guy who would make people do things they don´t want to do. So he sent me to take you to the penthouse so he could give you an idea what the eventual deal would be. He has the contract prepared as he hopes you´d be up for it, but if you´re not, he has the money for you."

"The money?"

"Yeah. I´m not stupid enough to think that you haven´t done anything yesterday night. When he says he´s got money, it means that you made the business run well. You should take it, because from the look he had on that perverted face of his I think it´s not so bad. If it was a smaller amount, he´d give it to me."

"Well," Zoro smirked acidly, "I´m not stupid enough to think that this actually isn´t a dirty trick of his. What I did can´t be _that_ expensive, so he could give it to you just finely." Zoro narrowed his eyes at the man before him. "But this way, I must go to his hiding place to get my payment, right? He´s a fucking bastard."

Ace giggled at this. "You´re so stuck-up, seriously. But I don´t blame you. I didn´t trust him at first, too. I took the job only to get my little brother to the college, but then I happened to like to work with Sanji."

Somehow it made Zoro feel like vomiting.

"But really, he´s got the money. I don´t know how much, but he seemed like he´d love to talk to you in person."

"I´m not going anywhere." Zoro laughed pathetically, thinking about Tatch who was probably out for a cig, having no idea what kind of torture was Zoro experiencing here. "Not unless I know you´re not gonna rape we where we´re going. I bet that´s AV style."

"In fact it´s not." Ace stated almost proudly. "AV is a respectful and fair business, and the actors are people just like you are. We have families, we have friends, most of us have a normal job or maybe even partners. And don´t get me wrong, I´m many things but a prude, but I think you have no right to judge us."

There. Another lecture. Given by Ace The Porn Star.

"Now let´s go, Mr. Sassy. We´re meeting Sanji and I´m eating my burger. No metaphor."

-oOOo-

"_Now, now, Loronoa, give us some hint on what that sexy body of yours looks like." The perverted voice seemed to literally slide down Zoro´s body, sending shivers up his spine. He shook that stupid feeling off, blushing slightly as he did so. _

"_Aye…" he murmured, standing up from the leather sofa. Being as obedient as he was was either caused by the amount of alcohol he had drunk that night, or that fact that he actually liked this. Not that he´d ever say that aloud, or to himself. No. _

_His hands gripped the hem of his jeans, teasingly gliding over the fabric, occasionally slipping inside. He turned around, showing off his sexy ass in the process, hands roaming back to his lower back. There, he gripped tighter, pulling the jeans lower; but not too low, not too revealingly. He swirled his hips back and front, not moving any other part of his body while on it; it made the blonde director think he was like a damn talented female stripper. Or maybe even a belly dancer. Zoro was fucking hot, that he had to admit right away._

"_Don´t be such a tease, Loro~." Zoro had to scowl at this, glad he was faced away from the camera. He didn´t like the nickname Sanji had made up for him, actually regretting that he decided on this one instead of Bunny. "Show us more." Sanji breathed out, slowly focusing the camera on Zoro´s lower part as the boy parted his legs slightly and pulled the jeans lower._

"_Aye, sir…" Zoro groaned, getting worked up quickly as clothes were coming off. He liked that. It was nice and slow, and it was safe. His own hands on him, no one else´s. Zoro felt delightfully fine as he worked the pants down his sexy toned legs, showing off the soft skin. Yes. He was definitely liking this. More than he should. He was actually kind of glad to have his pants come off, since they´d probably become too tight in the matter of seconds._

_Pants were magically off, leaving Zoro in his dark boxers with kiwi colored lemming. "Nice underwear." Sanji commented, pretty comfortable with a half-naked boy in his penthouse._

"_Thanks…" Zoro mumbled before turning around to kneel on the sofa right in front of the camera, completely on display. He sat down on his heels, hand slowly going up and under his shirt. He rolled it up a bit, but not too much, nothing but caressing himself and creating a perfect excitement moment. Sanji bit his lip; Zoro could see. But obviously, he had no shame in it, since he didn´t hesitate to scratch his own crotch. Well, he was a perv, after all._

"_More." Sanji commanded silently, his voice shallow and quick. He was, too, growing impatient to see what else was Zoro going to do. Most of the guys he hired would probably just sit there and jerk off, but Zoro… Zoro was _making love_ to his own body. And to the camera. Sanji couldn´t help but let the usual border between himself and his employee slowly fade away. Zoro was way too tempting. _

_But the deal was clear. Zoro didn´t want anything else but a quick jerk off. Although he was quite getting into this. Eight minutes had passed since he decided to perform a show Sanji would have trouble getting out of his head for months. The blonde hoped Zoro would be okay with signing a contract the following day; he just had to see what else this rare jeweler had to offer._

_Suddenly, Zoro´s hand came upper than the greenhead himself expected, and he moaned out quietly. It was more of a breathy sigh than an actual moan, but still, close enough. Sanji tensed at this. The boy on his sofa was pleasuring himself so deliciously it was making them both lose their mind._

"_Yeah…" Zoro mumbled. "More…"_

_He became more violent after this. He pulled off his shirt, not bothering with the bottoms, not bothering with any teasing. Sanji wasn´t disappointed at all. He was just as needy as Zoro; more. More more more. More of this beauty in the penthouse, more of the musk scent, more of the smell of arousal. Sanji loved to imagine how slick Zoro´s boxers must have become. He could see the bulge clearly; and he could tell Zoro was horny as hell, just as he was greedy. He already saw him jerking off wildly on the leather sofa, moaning, maybe even screaming out in ecstasy. Damn. He wanted this so much. And he knew that Zoro did, too._

"_Loronoa…" he moaned, encouraging him subconsciously. "You need to cum, don´t you? Stop torturing yourself, baby boy… do it…" Sanji was groaning like a whore. But Zoro was okay with it. It was burning his skin even more, setting his guts on fire, too. The burning feeling was inside his boxers, and even in that one place of his body where Zoro thought it shouldn´t be. Definitely not._

"_Aah…" finally, a moan. Sanji thought he was going to explode with joy. Zoro moaned. "Shut… shut up…" he grumbled after this, making the blonde grin slightly. He was still damn stubborn._

_The boy shifted his hips, sliding the last piece of clothing so sweetly down his ass and thighs. But he quickly grabbed the length that popped out, not giving Sanji the happiness of finally seeing his package. Horny, but still hell of a tease. _

_The emerald-haired boy blushed crazily, the pinkish color creeping up his neck to his cheeks. He was hot. Too hot. His skin felt like someone was pouring lava on it. His insides were sick with pleasure. And he had barely touched himself. His self-consciousness was slowly slipping away as his dark green eyes connected with the blue one across the small coffee table. Zoro dragged his knees up to his chest, making Sanji gasp in excitement._

"_Oh fuck." He couldn´t hold back. Sanji bit his knuckles, fighting his lustful self, convincing it that jumping the boy was not a good idea._

_But his hole…_

_Shit._

_Damn. _

_Sanji rubbed his both eyes in sick pleasure. His own boner was poking at the zip of his suit pants, demanding some attention. Sanji was pretty sure that it wouldn´t take much more than few furious strokes through the fabric and he´d cum._

_That hole was making Sanji lose it._

_It was twitching, pulsating, dripping with the juice that Zoro´s insides produced. It wasn´t much, he was a guy after all, but even the fact that it was there was enough to make Sanji sure that Zoro was going crazy with arousal. Just as he himself was. He could jerk off along with this magnificent creature, and he´d have no regrets at all. _

"_Damn Loro…" he wheezed in a husky voice. "You´re so fucking hot…" he complimented him quietly, just watching what the green-haired boy was doing._

_One of the two demanding hands made it´s way to cover Zoro´s hole. "Don´t look, pervert." Zoro grinned tiredly, growing sleepy from all the action. Sex was hard, even if it was just self sex._

"_Aw, but baby, I need to look. Shit, show me that needy hole!"_

"_Make me." Zoro purred. He fucking literally purred. Like a nasty pussy._

_Sanji swore that a little part of him just came. Of pure cheer. "Baby, c'mon. You know you want to. You like to show off your perfect body. You like to perform that beautiful ass of yours. Why don´t you play with yourself a little, cutie? Now, don´t hold back…" Sanji wanted to see everything. One kinky action by one. He needed Zoro to touch himself. This was going to be jerk-off material for, well, really long._

_Zoro slid the hand up, brushing his finger against the hole slightly as he did so. He couldn´t help but let out little yelp. "Shit.. I need it now…" he announced in a shaky voice, grasping himself and spreading his legs widely._

"_Oh fuck!" Sanji cried, pushing the camera forward, closer to the perfect show. _

_Zoro threw his head back, crying out loudly when his palm came into contact with his painfully hard cock. One finger rubbing the veiny underside, he gripped his thigh with the other one. He was feeling perfect. Damn perfect._

"_Shit, Loro… cum already."_

_Zoro didn´t need to be told twice. He started pumping his hand up and down the lusty cock of his, making his own eyes flutter in pleasure. His hole was twitching and burning. He wanted to touch it so desperately, yet, he had few boundaries; this was a jerk off, not fingering. Though he felt almost uncomfortable with that certain place so empty and wanting, he didn´t really want to give the blonde perv the pleasure of seeing him touch himself in that way. He maybe would; some other time, it he felt like it. But not now._

_Now his cock was weeping with precum. One finger in and he´d cum. But he needed to have his release like a man; he needed to fucking suffocate his own dick, squeeze the white sticky mess out of his balls and cry in oblivion. Fingering could do the job some other time._

"_Holy fuck!" Zoro screamed, pumping faster, feeling his tummy tighten all of sudden._

"_Are you close, baby boy?" Sanji asked hastily, biting his lip behind the camera. "Tell me how you feel, sexy."_

"_Ah! A – aaah! I´m so close! UH!" Zoro´s head was literally screaming more. It had already become painful, but he didn´t want to cum yet. The feeling was too mind-blowing, too overwhelming and crazy. He wanted to become totally insane, drunk on pleasure. He wanted to see stars. He needed more of this._

_Somehow automatically, his fingers came down to tease his hole that was, by now, wet with his own juices and sweat. Also the precum dripping from the tip of his cock. It was pink and swollen to the point when Zoro´s eyes started to form little tears in the corners of his eyes, and he had to fight the painful feeling burning his manhood. _

"_Shit!" Zoro cried, going faster, making the cock jump and occasionally hit his lower belly. The finger was circling his needy hole, gathering the liquids as if creating a lube. He had to persuade himself not to stick it in, even though he really wanted to. The hole was crying for _something_. If Zoro could, he´d offer it, but he was just sober enough to save the last little piece of his chastity._

"_Oh dear Lord, baby!" Sanji howled excitedly, closing up the view on Zoro´s ass and thighs. It was perfect. Just perfect._

"_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD!" Close, he was too close._

_Finally, Zoro forgot everything and pushed the finger in. Hard and wanting, he gave himself few more fierce strokes, palm hurting from the action itself, the greedy finger shooting in and out._

_Then, he cried out loudly, more loudly then ever before. He screamed from the bottom of his guts, just where the center of his lust lay; it was some unintelligible word, nothing in particular. But he yelled out in ecstasy, just as Sanji hoped he would – _

_And then a white thick liquid came shooting up from the tip of his dick. _

_Zoro never stopped his motions, just grasped more tightly as he felt the cum cover his chest. There was still a lot, he could tell. It was thick and creamy, also smelled like vanilla. _

"_Arrgh! Aaa – aaagg! AAAhahaahhhh!"_

_Several more shots of cum later, Zoro finally let go of his tired and now slowly limp-going cock. He himself was covered with hot sperm, his chest and even face given the privilege of feeling the sweet essence._

"_Aahh…" he moaned slightly as he rested his hips, letting his head fall back and make his thoughts spill away as he waited for the incredibly strong afterglow to vanish._

_Sanji shut down the camera._

"_Damn. You´re hell of a hot piece of ass, you know that?"_

_Zoro grinned weakly, grabbing the little white towel beside him to wipe himself off. "Five minutes, cook." He said. "Then you´re gonna take me to my place."_

_Sanji swallowed. Hard._

"_And you´re leaving immediately."_

_Bitterly, the blonde laughed. No, he wasn´t actually expecting anything. If Zoro wanted it, he´d stay here. _

_They´re relationship… could be described as strictly professional. _

* * *

**AN:**

**Huh. Well, this turned out… longer than expected. But never mind, I like long chapters! Also I know there was lot of talking in the first part, but I like to make the story go many ways. **

**And then. Don´t blame me, but ACE IS FUCKING PORN MATERIAL. And yes, I ship him with about anybody. Apart from Luffy, dunno why.**

**And, hihi, the last part. Well, Zoro is not going to bend over for just about anyone, is he? Not right now :D Muahaha! So, I hope you enjoyed, and stay pumped up for next chapter! Contracts will be signed!**

**Also, I´d love to thank everyone who had reviewed! I love to read anything you have to say~ I´m going to thank everyone personally by PM as soon as I manage to steal some time, but seriously, I got such amazing comments I _haven´t even expected_! I´m so happy you liked the first chapter, and I hope you´re all pleased with the next ones! :3**

**R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Business boys**

* * *

The ridiculously tiny red Smart car pulled on a street Zoro hardly remembered; in this daytime, it was bright – at least as bright as a street of an industry-focused city can be – and not that quiet as he remembered it. Other cars were either rushing through it, some were just blocking the already quite narrow road by standing along the pavement.

Zoro haven´t noticed before, but the street where Ace had driven to was by a river. Though there were five different rivers running through the city, and being as ignorant towards any direction senses as he was, the green-haired student couldn´t really tell which one was this. Although it was nice to look at, so it might have been East Blue or maybe West Blue. He couldn´t really tell where he was; the city was big and the only thing Zoro knew about it was that he lived in East Blue district.

But it must be a nice place to live, Zoro must´ve admit as his eyes scanned the river.

"Where are we, anyway?" he asked after a while during which he desperately tried to catch something that looked familiar, a statue or a restaurant maybe – something according to which he could be able to name the place.

Ace looked over at him, smiling just as brightly as he was during the whole ride. "Can´t you tell? This is the All Blue. Or a Millionaire district, as we, the others, call it."

Zoro´s jaw dropped. The All Blue?! "What the hell are we doing in All Blue? I… Well, I… I don´t think it suits me to be here."

Ace cocked a brow, not really sure what the green-haired kid was talking about. "What are you saying? Why wouldn´t it?"

Zoro shrugged nervously, suddenly feeling funny. "I´m not really sure. It´s just that I´ve been sort of used to… I mean, I used to hang around people like these. So I´m just thinking why should we be here."

"You mean the 'nobility'?"

Zoro nodded slowly, looking outside at the streets; now that he knew where he was, he somehow could see better. The cars were all Camaros or Lamborghinis, some Bugatti or Rolls Royce; and in the middle of this luxury, there was Ace´s red Smart. It must have been almost like an insult to all those money-pooping people who liked to be called nobility for what they were for the city – mostly they had huge prosperitive factories or a family business started by a wise Grandfather. Some of them also had to do something with the Government. And it was well-known, but never spoken of, that few even had ties with mafia.

But Zoro had to push all these thoughts aside, because he saw Ace´s lips moving.

"I´m sorry; what did you say?"

"I said: I know their snobbish and sorta silly, but they can be nice, too." Ace repeated himself, looking ahead as he saw they were coming closer to the final destination.

"Nice?" Zoro said in disbelief. "Did I hear you say 'nice'?"

"Yeah." Ace grinned. "Something wrong?"

Zoro had his nerves running and was just about to cry his heart out about what his parents were like and what his childhood was like and what he actually was like, but first… for some kind of a reason, he thought Ace knew already, be it because of the media or that blonde idiot maybe, and second, when it came to keeping calm, he was better than anyone. So, even though the previous plan was to give Ace a three-meters long list of what he disliked about All Blue, he decided to shrug again instead. "Well, 's not like I care. Either way we´re just gonna end up back in our home districts."

Ace chuckled a bit. "What a smart-ass kid." He noted.

"I´m not a kid." Zoro said back, which, of course, made him seems even more childish; and, to Ace, damn cute.

"Sure… kid."

Zoro sighed. It was useless fighting over little things with someone just about as stubborn as he himself was. Also he wanted to keep his distance from any of the blonde creep´s friends; or colleagues or employees. Anyone who had ties with that man was dangerous. This boy with black hair and sparkling eyes, for example, literally dragged him out of the pub where he was supposed to stay until three past noon, pushed him in this stupidly tiny car and drove him to the place where Zoro certainly did not want to be.

So he´d rather avoid any other contacts with people anyhow close to Mr. Sanji Motherfucker Blackleg.

After few minutes of silence that both Zoro and Ace seemed to be okay with, the tiny car stopped by the very same pavement by which all those fancy cars stood. Zoro scratched his forearms and looked out of the car window cautiously. He didn´t like this street. Yes, it was clean and nice and very fine to live at, but he didn´t like the idea of being too close to the social group of people he´s grown up around. Somehow, it sent the chills up his spine.

He shook his head.

"So… we´re here?" he asked the raven-haired young man next to him, who was leaning against the window as if he was staring at something very closely.

He awaited for the response that never came. Did the older of the two had the nerve to ignore Zoro? Because if so… that´d be really… insulting. And displeasing. And Zoro wouldn´t like it even a tiny bit.

"Hey. Ace." He said in a firm voice, sitting up in the car and quickly sinking back into his seat because he hit his head. Stupid mini car.

And then, Ace´s head fell a bit, revealing the opened mouth, pinkish tongue, the peaceful freckled face and closed eyes. Zoro stared at him for few short moments before realizing that he was sleeping. That was displeasing even more; was Zoro that boring, or maybe did he tire him with his mere presence? The green-haired boy scowled not-so-happily, his mouth forming a thin line crooked up towards his left eye as he was trying his best at not to shake the sleeping raven-haired man and bring him back to full attention.

Zoro had to take a very deep breath before he could calm down properly. He let the tension in his shoulders float away slowly as he exhaled, sitting more comfortably in the seat. Ah, well. Since Ace fell asleep, maybe he could take a quick nap, too. Working with Rayleigh had one particular disadvantage; the older man disliked it when Zoro took naps during his shift. Which Zoro sometimes did, just to be sure to be fresh for later.

But today he had the quite disturbing poker match with Shakki and Tatch, so he didn´t manage to relax even for a short moment.

And, since Ace was still a stranger to him, he didn´t fall asleep in the car like he normally would. In fact, he was pretty tired from constant checking on the man next to him as he was still unsure of what to think of him. He was cautious, and it was wearing him off slowly. Slowly, but surely. And it had been slow enough to make Zoro slowly drift off.

But then, the dark-haired young man suddenly snapped back from his daydreaming.

"Yeah!" he yelled, causing Zoro to jump up and hit his head that had already suffered few collides with the damn car. "We´re here!" he replied promptly on the question that had been asked a good minute or two ago.

Zoro blinked in surprise. "I… thought you were asleep?" he tried to get some information on this mysteriously creepy man for himself.

Ace blinked several times. "I did?" he grinned then. "Heh, sorry 'bout that. Narcoleptic." He was cheery and happy-looking, and from the moment they got in the car, he haven´t stopped smiling. For Zoro some reason of which causes Zoro wasn´t sure, it was somehow annoying him. A lot. How could be someone so optimistic and easy-going while being in All Blue? They shouldn´t be there at all.

And then, Zoro nearly chocked on his own tongue. "Wait, wait – you – I mean –"

"Oh, c'mon, narcolepsy isn´t such a bad thing." Ace grinned some more, unfastening his seatbelt.

Zoro shook his head. "I´m not talking about that; I meant to ask_, is this where the penthouse…_"

Ace´s eyes widened and made him look just way too cute. "Yeah. Why? Is there something wrong?"

The boy just kept shaking his head. He wasn´t actually sure himself; was it wrong, or was it okay? Not the penthouse; he didn´t really care about it, since his plan was to go there, tell Sanji to give him his money and disappear as quickly as he could. No. What made him so restless and unsure was the fact that he, once-a-son-of-a-rich-daddy, was in All Blue; with a creepy guy called Ace.

The people who lived there simply gave him goose bumps. He didn´t want to hang around their homes, or offices, or cars, or whatever. Also he had no idea why the hell would Blackleg´s penthouse be in a place like this. This was the nobility district, filled with the group called 'Shichibukai' – and Zoro knew he could bet his ass on the fact that they were hella dangerous. So why the hell would Sanji choose to run practically illegal business in _here_?

He didn´t really like it.

Ace gave him a weird gaze. "Butterflies?" he asked.

"Uh?" was all Zoro could answer, since he was gotten by surprise again; Ace said one word and it made Zoro question the sanity of both of them.

"Are you feeling butterflies in your belly?"

Zoro stared at the man before him for a moment. "Why… should I." it wasn´t even a question, merely just an accompanying sentence to his perfectly bored face.

Ace shrugged, grinning again. "Well, the first time I came here, I felt butterflies in my tummy. Because, you know, all that excitement from such a thingy… plus I was supposed to –"

"Okay okay, I get it." Zoro cut him off before this would go any further and he would end up listening to the heartbreaking story of Ace, the boy who happened to be a porn star over a night.

Ace´s smile grew even wider. "Good; I see you´re looking forward to this. So, let´s not waist the time and go up to meet Mr. Blackleg!"

Ace´s happiness was really unsettling. There must have been a reason why he was so cheery all the time. Zoro knew people like these, and they usually carried a certain burden with them. Not that the green-haired student cared or anything; in fact, he couldn´t care less. It was just poking on him; why was a man who practically prostituted himself to pay off his everyday life so light-hearted and relaxed? Zoro did nothing like that and he was certainly not anywhere near okay and relaxed.

Maybe sex was uplifting.

Zoro sighed, opening the car door and following Ace into the lobby of a beautiful Victorian building with apartments worth a whole house on the suburbs of the city.

This was not going to end up well.

-oOOo-

A dark-haired young man washed his hands, frowning vigorously as he scribbled the salty liquid off of his skin.

It was just a handjob, but made him want to throw up, anyway.

"Not your best today, I gotta say."

Trafalgar scowled. "Yet you moaned like a fucking bitch when I jerked you off." He spat back at the red-haired man in the doorway, turning the water off and wiping his delicate hands with long slender fingers with a green towel on the hook right next to the washbasin. He walked right out of the bathroom in the penthouse and looked at their boss who was currently playing with the camera.

Kidd didn´t even bother to take the offence; he went right down to grinning evilly, like he always did. "Well, can´t deny that you managed to finish it. But still… we´ve had some better times, wouldn´t you say?" his last few words came out as a purr, strangely close to Law´s ear.

"Leave me alone, sicko. Don´t forget we only cooperate in front of the camera." The tanner of the two hissed the pale man´s way, not really up for any of his silly jokes. This day has been quite bad for him, and it was only around noon. That wasn´t really making things better.

Kidd finally frowned a bit. "Are you on your period or something?" he growled out, quite displeased with his most common partner. Not that he actually cared about Trafalgar Law, the pissy little bitch who obviously liked to be a pain in the ass even though he was the one who should be receiving it, but still. He always somehow managed to have Kidd wonder why the fuck was he being even worse than usual.

"Fuck you."

Kidd shrugged, letting the damn kid run free. Trafalgar was just about to grab his things and slip into his coat, when they heard a doorbell ring.

"Oh," the blonde-haired man behind the camera cooed, turning his attention fully to the door. "It seems they have arrived more quickly than I expected."

Law, despite desiring to leave more than anything else, turned around and looked at the slender, yet quite muscular man, who was taller than he himself. Sanji even stood up from his usual pervert´s place and walked over, passing Trafalgar by. "Who has arrived?" the dark-haired man asked.

"Haven´t I told you anything?" the director asked, surprise forming his face into younger-looking form.

"Obviously not." Law smirked acidly, not really in the mood for Sanji´s usual gentlemanly manners. It always slowed everything down.

"Well then," the blonde smiled, "yesterday I stumbled upon quite a jeweler. I dare say you will like him…"

"A newbie?" Kidd asked, walking up to the two men. "That´s pretty fucking cool. Who is he?"

Sanji never stopped smiling, images of the last night appearing in his mind immediately. "You´ll meet him soon enough, my dear boys." He said with an over-shoulder glance towards Kidd and Law, catching the red-haired man trying to put an arm around his co-worker´s waist. This attempt, however, failed miserably. Trafalgar was nowhere near anything cute today. There were days when he´d be willing to even hold hands, but also there were days where everyone at the penthouse was scared because the boy looked like he was going to chop everybody´s dick off.

Kidd growled in annoyance, letting Law run as he figured the other was obviously irritated by everybody´s mere existence. "Fine. Guess he´s the one at the door."

"I should hope so." Sanji nodded, looking at the two actors. Law wasn´t interested it all; he was studying his nails and twisting his toes. Kidd seemed pretty much relaxed about it, not really caring actually. He was fine with any new victim, Sanji had learned eventually. But most of all, he liked Law, that was for sure.

Sanji grasped the doorknob passionately, very eager to see Zoro again; it´s been only few hours and he couldn´t wait. He just couldn´t wait.

Kidd rushed towards the door, somehow dragging Law along with him. The dark-haired actor didn´t protest much; just wriggled around and muttered something about Kidd being a massive dick. And seriously, nobody minded that, since it was on the daily program when it came to Trafalgar.

Sanji decided he didn´t need to pay any attention to the two and instead of settling the whole situation down, he eagerly opened the heavy dark wooden door.

Behind them, there was Zoro; in all his cute and still a bit boyish – or, at least it was boyish to Sanji – appearance, wearing a jumper matching his hair; the color of icy mint suited him just perfectly. It made the older pervert think of various kinds of things; fluffy cuffs, thongs… dildos…

"I swear I did nothing to that creep!"

Just as Zoro cried out this, Sanji noticed that the older Spaniard he had sent to get the sexy student here was missing. He probably wouldn´t notice at all, too busy drinking in the sight of every curve of Zoro´s body. Fortunately, the student was not as excited as the director, at all, so he was present enough to make him notice the fact that Ace was sprawled on the ground, face down and to most of the people, looking quite dead.

Sanji had to press the sudden urge to laugh.

"I´m sorry, my dear cutie; maybe I should have had Ace tell you about his narcolepsy before making you come with him." he explained this little accident that nearly gave the greenhead a heart stroke, even though Ace had mentioned the narcolepsy when he fell asleep in he car, but still. It scared Zoro. The ebony-haired boy just suddenly fell down.

Smiling with all his gentlemanly grace, Sanji opened the door wide enough for Zoro to step in; and for the other boys to have a good view on the newest member of this wicked family.

Zoro couldn´t quite describe what was he feeling; first of all confusion – there were three men, most likely with their perverted levels somewhere around gazillion, and they were scanning him with their fierce eyes as if he was a piece of meat. Well, the again, to them maybe he was. Then, he could recognize the regret that was poking on his insides; what the fuck was he even thinking? Coming with a complete stranger to some place he barely remembered; not that Zoro couldn´t fight back if anything was about to happen, but still. This was damn foolish. And, the third emotion he could name, and he surely was not happy with it, was curiosity. It got the better of him again, which was quite a complication. Zoro´s curious side was the biggest source of trouble he himself could imagine.

"Please," Sanji spoke up, seeing the boy hesitating. "Come in. We don´t bite… unless you ask us to." There was a hella dirty context in this, but Zoro chose to ignore it for his own good. He wasn´t in the mood to argue with old perverts. There´d be plenty of time for that later.

Zoro sighed to himself, but made the step to the world he didn´t even a tiny bit want to be a part of.

The penthouse looked the same, or as far as he could tell. He didn´t remember much, just the important things; bathroom, sofa, camera. Suddenly, he began to feel a bit sick.

"Uh." Zoro forced out. "Why… I mean, what do you need from me?"

"Cooperation and collaboration.. or perhaps you meant to ask why did I send for you?"

Zoro watched as the two other men, not much older than him, silently without any other thoughts shifted Ace´s sleeping form from the floor and carried him to the sofa. The green-haired boy desperately pleaded the higher forces that somebody had cleaned it. Well, for Blackleg´s own goodness, they _should_ have a good hygiene in here.

"Hm?" Sanji urged, seeing Zoro´s attention got caught with the red-haired actor who was currently hovering over the Spanish kid, his still shirtless form having Zoro quite distracted. He understood that absolutely; any boy should be impressed with half naked Eustass Kidd, whether he was gay or not. Sanji himself used to have a little special place in his heart for the boy; that is, until he decided not to mix work and his personal desires. Plus, Kidd was head over heels for the Panda boy with tanned skin and pretty ass. Sanji could tell Kidd was into physically weaker than him, so Sanji, being strong enough to kick the little devil´s ass even though the redhead used to be an MMA fighter, didn´t have many chances.

"Uh –" Zoro blushed a little, making himself seem even sweeter in front of the predator´s eyes. "I – I´m…" what the hell was he asking about?

Sanji just chuckled, seeing how difficult he had made it for the boy with the other two around. "Well now, how about I introduce you to the lovely Scarlet duo?" he caught Law´s acid grinning at the ridiculous nickname he had for him and Kidd, but shot him a very quick and discreet put-up-with-it look and went back to stripping Zoro with his eyes.

The student didn´t say anything, just unsurely looked at the two men by the sofa. The shorter and more slender one was standing next to Ace´s head, arms crossed over his tight chest covered with a funny but creepy looking hoodie. He was scowling, not looking very happy to see a new kid come around. Well, Zoro guessed that they could spend this little time in a symbiosis based on not caring for each other. He quickly roamed his eyes over the tanned man, guessing he was 'the girl' in the Scarlet duo. He had long and nice legs wrapped in definitely tight-fitting black jeans and a swan-like neck covered with hickeys. Yep, definitely the girl.

The other one gave Zoro shivers. And goose bumps. And heartache. And paranoia attacks. He looked like a hell of a brute, or a psychopath if not the previous. He was a bit taller than his partner, not too much though – since the ink-haired man was wearing cowboy boots with heels – but unlike him, he had a very manly body frame. Zoro had already admired his damn sexy back with all that healthy muscle, but now that the red-haired creep was facing him, Zoro was pretty sure that if he wasn´t a good boy, he´d started drooling already. Those abs… they were pale like a snow and firm like a marble. Or so Zoro imagined. And, hell, those crazy eyes. Those crazy, reddish eyes.

"This is the ever-charming Trafalgar Law," Sanji ripped him right out of his daydreams about certain porn actors, "and his fellow partner, Eustass Kidd. They mostly work together, but also they enjoy inviting one or two other employees to collaborate." It was most impressive how Sanji could make a porn industry seem like a gentleman business of early 1800s. If he said anything else, Zoro would simply storm right out of the penthouse and never come back, maybe change his name and travel out of the town, but the way the blonde put it made it sound so… honorable. And Zoro wanted to kick his very own ass for even thinking that.

"Hey, kiddo," the red-headed madman grinned widely, taking a three big steps towards Zoro who suddenly happened to feel tiny and powerless against the other. He had the need to start stepping back, but there was still something like a man´s pride inside his gut that made him stay in place. Kidd ruffled his hair, scratching the scalp comfortingly to let the new boy see that they weren´t _such_ psychos. "Glad to have someone new join the gang." He smirked.

Zoro blinked. "But I´m not –"

"That´s right," the dark-haired man stepped in, Kidd giving him the space he most likely wouldn´t want to use for closing the distance between himself and the stranger. "Run for your fucking life, cause if you once do this, you´ll find out that no matter how hard you try you´ll always end up in Sanji´s office asking for something new. Even if your financial situation is as okay as yours is. This is the hell."

Kidd slapped Law´s ass, receiving a draggers-throwing look from his partner. "Never mind Baby boy here," he grinned, "he´s got cramps today."

"Go fuck yourself, Kidd."

Zoro watched the man grab a fistful of the red-haired´s… well, he probably would have grasped a shirt, but since there was nothing like that, he simply scratched the man´s chest and was about to give him a nice knee when Kidd grabbed him around the waist, threw him over his shoulder and smirked almost apologetically. "Sorry," he purred, "seems that we got a lot to deal with. Someone´s being naughty."

"Kidd-chan," Sanji mewled, watching the two play around. Law was most likely showing off in front of Zoro, but yes; yes, he was being naughty. "Ace should wake up in few moments. Try to hold the rolling stone off for a bit and then take camera with you along with our narco-boy." He instructed, looking at the said sleeper and back to the writhing and jerking piece of bitchy ass that was today´s Trafalgar.

"Don´t _chan_ me, boss." Kidd growled. "And I don´t think that unless I use handcuffs I can hold this hot lava from intoxicating the whole place."

"I´d most likely intoxicate your dumb head before anything else, fucker. Put me down!"

Zoo stared at the two and wondered if it was legal.

"Very well," Sanji smiled tenderly, walking over to his precious camera. He took it along with the matching stand and carried over to the bedroom that was right behind the living room – or whatever it was. The whole penthouse was spacious and it was hard to tell what each room was, if it even was a room. Then Sanji walked out again. "Close the door so we don´t have to listen to it and call me when you get to the business so I can re-arrange the camera. Until then, do what ever you want, including bondage. If that´s okay with –"

"It´s fucking NOT!" the tanned slender boy yelled, kicking Kidd as hard as he could with his both legs, also punching his back.

"I see." Sanji smiled. "Well, Kidd, do your part of job. He´s lusting as ever."

Kidd grinned before entering the light spacious room. "My pleasure, Mr. Blackleg." He purred, closing the door immediately.

Sanji shrugged. "Those guys. Law is always to stubborn, pretending hard to get. But you should see him in the process. It´s not that abnormal for him to moan his cute butt out." He quickly looked Zoro´s way, seeing that the greenhead wasn´t really happy with Sanji telling him all this. "Ah well. I´ll just send Ace in when he gets up."

"That´s okay, boss," the raspy but somehow enchanting voice shook Zoro´s system as he wasn´t expecting it. "I´m going in now." Ace announced, shifting from the sofa, a huge goofy grin on his freckled face. He was really cute. Zoro had to admit that. Perfect for porn industry.

Sanji smiled a bit more. "Great. Have fun."

Ace simply giggled.

Zoro shivered uncomfortably. He had this awful feeling that some time very soon he´d be the one being send somewhere like this. Or, maybe he´d end up the same way as the Law boy; being thrown over somebody´s shoulder against his will. Even though both Sanji and the brute with red hair said Law was more than happy to be treated this way, Zoro had trouble believing it. Who would have liked something like that? Though maybe, on the other hand, Law was something they call masochist. Yeah, that´d make sense, and it might as well explain why he couldn´t hear any screams and insults by then. Not any… sharper exhales either, but it seemed that the dark-haired man wasn´t protesting anymore.

Or Kidd had maybe gagged him.

"Well now," Sanji spoke up with his usual eerie smile that showed just perfectly what kind of a pervert he was. "How about we discuss last night events, I show you the tape and you receive your very first paycheck?"

Zoro jumped up a bit. "Okay, wow-wow now. Who the hell told you I was gonna – wait, what?" Somehow Zoro found himself way too not-all-there as he was thinking about the three others in the next room. He was automatically assuming Sanji would offer him another job – but he didn´t. Yet.

The blonde director chuckled. "Oh, my dearest, no need to freak out like this. I simply want to find out if you´re okay with my editing, and I´d like to decide on the prize for your little show."

"… Oh." Now Zoro felt just idiotic. And a bit too arrogant. He didn´t show anything special last night, or as far as he could tell. From the ten years he was familiar with masturbation, and from the two years he was familiar with his homosexuality, he´s had better 'shows'. Except they weren´t in front of a camera, or anybody else.

The chef walked over to the small laptop Zoro hadn´t noticed until now and grabbed it from where it had been lying silently. He switched it on and sat down on the sofa Zoro came to hate so much. He patted the free space next to him, implying that Zoro might maybe want to sit down. Well, Zoro most certainly didn´t want to sit down. But from the place he was about to stand a hole into, he wasn´t going to see much.

He crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking the rejecting behavior of Law. He took few unsure steps towards the red sofa. Well, it better be cleaned way before he got here. Maybe disinfected, too. Not that he feared for his medical condition, that was perfectly fine, dare he say, but still. Seeing that the three boys apart from him and Sanji were definitely not the only employees, it made Zoro feel a bit uneasy.

He cautiously sat down, keeping the exact safe distance between him and the psychopathic blonde. However, he soon found that Sanji, despite acting all gentlemanly most of the time, was not the one to keep distances. If anything, he seemed to like to close them. As much as his human being manners let him.

"Alright," the chef grinned happily, clicking on a file labeled 'The Devil Fruiters'. Zoro crouched his nose, wrinkling it in displease. What the heck that was supposed to mean? In the file, he saw some other files with random labels, or dates. Sometimes it was names. Soon, Zoro happened to understand. It was the company´s file; the file filled with porn.

Fucking God.

Sanji scrolled down, clicking on the second last video. The last one had today´s date and the names he learned not even five minutes ago. The video opened with ease and showed the opening credits, encouraging the watcher to go to the internet page 'full of this heavenly sights' and warning them not to spread this video into the world. Or spread the rumors if they knew the certain actor. And then, Zoro had the urge to jump out of the window because a pinkish background with text appeared, claiming 'Cute Cherry-pie after dinner'.

Maybe he could push Sanji out of the window first, then delete the file and then burn the laptop.

No, even that wouldn´t be enough.

And then, there was Zoro.

"Okay, just skip – I mean, just show me the important part. Like, disclaimers and uh, I don´t know – what exactly have you edited?" Maybe Sanji would get him wrong and skip the first ten minutes during which Zoro was talking nonsense or undressing or just playing around, showing off his clothed ass. Zoro feared what would come next. No, he absolutely didn´t want to see what was about to come next. He probably wouldn´t be able to talk to himself if he saw the whole video.

"Ah, well," Sanji skipped first three minutes, "here I re-dubbed your name, you have said it once when you weren´t paying attention," then, he moved on for about another three minutes, "here I deleted the part when you insulted me," he giggled after that, "and here –"

Zoro saw him move the mouse at the part where he thought his dirty show might be already in process, so he cut him off quickly: "Okay, okay, I think that´s fine. Cool. Alright. What now?"

Sanji never stopped smiling; just his smile was growing wider with everything Zoro said. "No need to be ashamed, Mr. Roronoa. We always go through the video we make, just to be sure it´s okay and the actors are happy with it before we let it out."

"Right, lovely, but my guts are not okay with anything that happened last night."

"What a shame, then." Sanji commented, not at all seeming to listen to the green-haired boy on his sofa. No; Sanji wasn´t going to give up this amazing tape of his. "Although I noticed you were looking all over this place, and my actors, too. That means you are interested."

"I´m not." Zoro claimed proudly, his nose up.

Sanji shrugged one of his broad shoulders, lips curled up a tiny bit, just like a tease for the student. "Then I guess I shall offer you something more interesting? Perhaps show you the contract I´ve prepared for you? _Especially_ for you?"

Zoro blinked a bit at this. A contract especially for him? Of course, the blonde creep might have been just fooling with him, but still, he´d like to see. Not that he planned to do anything for the crazy director; not at all, that was far past his limits. But… it wouldn´t hurt anyone if he took a look. "Alright, show me the contract. Then we´ll decide on the paycheck I get and then I´m going home."

"Supposing that Ace will be done by then."

Zoro sighed heavily. Things were just getting worse day by day. And he had an exam in three weeks. "Fine. The contract."

"Of course." Sanji said, closing the paused video, scrolling up the file to another file labeled 'Contracts and related'. He opened it and scrolled down again just a bit, opening the Microsoft Word document saying 'R. Zoro'. The said student gasped a bit when the document was loading, feeling nervous and, well, pumped up. He was eager to see what this insane perv had to offer.

"So?"

"So," Sanji started slowly, "basically, this contract is the same as all my other contracts, just with few exceptions I am willing to make in your case, since you seem quite unique to me. I´ll print it out for you when you´re leaving, or I might as well e-mail it to you, if it goes better with your preferences. As I said, it´s a normal contract, not much different from the one you´d receive in a grocery store. The only difference is keeping the absolute secret of the identity of your boss –" Zoro scowled at this; of course, "and your fellow partners. Also it has a disclaimer you have to sign before signing the whole contract – and you should have a medical certificate saying that you don´t have any catchable or venereal diseases, although I highly doubt that. The last part has additions in which I´ve added the exceptions I have designed for you, so you might want to see those."

Zoro was staring at the laptop screen, seeing whole page of exceptions. Wow. Sanji must have had a thing for him.

"First, you´re not limited by anything; you may tape whenever you want and with whoever you want, if they want it too. That means that unlike Mr. Trafalgar or Ace, who need to have their 'working hours' scheduled, you don´t. You may do whatever you please whenever you please. I know you´re studying, Ace is, too, so I understand that sometimes you need more and sometimes you need less." Zoro hated the way Sanji put this all. It sounded just too tempting.

"Fine. So you won´t be breathing on my neck when I don´t want to do anything for, like, two weeks?"

"Absolutely not." Sanji smiled. "You may be on 'hiatus' for as long as you please. Just when it gets over three months we may want to ask you if you plan on continuing or not at all. But that´s about all."

The green-haired student murmured something unintelligible before responding really. "Okay. That´s not bad."

"See? I am quite the best when it comes to meeting my employees desires." No shame in that. "Also, there´d be a huge advantage in receiving your payment. I have a stable… 'paycheck list' or a bounty list, if you please. Unlike any other companies of this sort. I´ll e-mail that to you later – or maybe it´s somewhere in the drawers, I´m not sure. But, there are exact payments which you will receive for certain kind of job. Also, you´re getting three-month credits if we sell more than expected for your video."

"Are those stable?"

"Mostly, yes. We don´t sell more than normally on a regular basis, but I try to give every employee the same amount even if it makes a mess in my personal profit."

Zoro had to think of this as of a quite a fair deal.

"So, I´m e-mailing you this all…" Sanji mumbled to himself, opening the g-mail homepage and signing in quickly.

The greenhead blinked in surprise. "How do you know my e-mail address?" he asked, in shock a bit. Who the heck was this guy, knowing him before he even spoke up on his own?

"Oh," the blonde grinned, "let´s say I did my research on you this morning, after I came to 'work'. Anyway, I´ll send the contract to you, along with the paychecks list. Aaand, I´ll go look for it, or I´ll print it out, so I can show you what kind of payment you might receive for yesterday."

Zoro was looking at what Sanji was doing, not really present; it was all quite surprising to him, and he wasn´t sure what to think of it all just yet. "Okay." He responded automatically.

Okay. It was… not all that bad. It would be innocent. I would be non-harming. And he didn´t really need to do anything he didn´t want to; everything depended only on him, him and nobody else. That was good; at Rayleigh´s pub he was the slave of Shakki and her moods. Though he´d never complain because he happened to love his job. But this was something completely different; he´d be gaining money from receiving pleasure. And he was not a man whore by any means. In fact, he wouldn´t have to work with the others at all. Or, the maximum would be jerking off beside them. Zoro would decide on that later.

The point was, this might make his life not better, but so fucking much spicier. Much more exciting. Much more interesting. He´d have that funny feeling in his tummy every time he´d get up and the same funny feeling when he´d go to sleep. All his life he was a quiet shy boy, mostly hiding his identity; and now he could do something crazily rebellious without fearing for his acquaintances to find out about his badness level rising crazily. It would be the only rebellious thing of his entire life, besides training with swords secretly but passionately, or having his ear pierced three times. But, hell, he wore those golden earrings proudly. Just as he´d keep this another little secret proudly… eventually.

Long story short… Zoro wanted this.

Well, that escalated quickly.

"Okay, here´s the paycheck list." Sanji announced, still smiling slightly as he sat down next to Zoro again; the green-haired boy haven´t even noticed him leave. He was too deep in his own thoughts to pay attention to him. Sanji just hoped he´d come to a conclusion they´d both like.

"Uh?" Zoro snapped into reality again, looking at Sanji´s pale hand holding the paper with 'bounties'. "Oh." He managed after some time staring at the paper, trying to figure out what it was. He took the paper from the blonde director, looking it over with his grayish-green eyes.

Sanji tipped with his fingertip on one of the prizes. "This is the usual paycheck you should receive," he said calmly, showing Zoro where to look. "However, you were able to… hold out for longer. The video is total fifteen minutes long, so I may rise it to… let´s say, 250 dollars?"

Zoro blinked in shock. That was about his monthly payment in the pub. But… if he had the chance, and he felt that he _did_ have the chance, he´d go for it. "300 dollars. I think it´s absolutely worth that. Plus, you know I did it for the first time, so I´d expect some extras… for being brave. And if I see I can make a compromise with my 'boss', I don´t have any problems on continuing the job."

Sanji´s smile faded a tiny bit. The boy was one piece of a hella devilish sexy ass. "280, and extras at the end of the month."

"Oh, but I´m counting on getting extras at the end of the month. You can be sure I am. But either you give be 300 bucks for last night or I´m walking out of this apartment and not coming back. Oh, and I´m stealing your laptop. Or at least deleting the video."

"You´re quite a hard player, I see." Sanji smiled again, maybe even more cheery that he was during the most of this session. "Very well then, have it your way. I´m giving you 300 bucks and promising extras at the end of the month – but since it is a huge expression of my kindness, I would love to see you come here at least once before this October is gone."

Zoro scowled a bit, but again – he felt encouraged by that awesome contract he was given. "Fine. Deal."

"Deal."

"Oi, boss!"

Sanji lifted his shiny blonde head, turning it towards the closed door to the bedroom. "Aye, Kidd-chan?"

"We´re going to need the camera re-arranged."

-oOOo-

"So you´re really gonna join in?"

Ace was like a happy puppy, jumping around the room and drooling and barking in cheer. Yes. Happy, naked puppy.

"That´s awesome." The Spanish boy, as Zoro learned earlier, commented in an appreciating tone of voice. "I was getting a bit bored with those two behind my ass."

"You didn´t look like it earlier!" Kidd shouted from behind the closed bathroom doors, having used it for it was his turn to go in.

Ace grinned stupidly. "Blah blah blah." He murmured softly, smiling as he did. Zoro was facing away from both him and Law, staring out of the window and nervously twiddling his thumbs. All he wanted to do now was go home. He wasn´t sure how, but from the voices he heard before it was over, he guessed Ace was one of those who were able to sit down and drive him to his apartment. Or maybe he was wrong, but the Spaniard didn´t show any signs of a pain of some sort. Maybe he was just used to it, which was kind of creeping Zoro out.

Law was already dressed, sitting on the sofa, spacing out. He was slightly grasping his stomach, but also didn´t look in pain. He would ask, but Law seemed much like him; uninterested in any kind of conversation, if not absolutely necessary. They were going to get along well, he and Zoro.

The greenhead heard Ace slide on his tight black pants, wondering if it was popular between AV actors to wear tight black things. He guessed it was. He haven´t noticed yet what Kidd was wearing, earlier he was paying attention to his abs and sexy neck, but he assumed it would be something similar to what Ace and the other one were wearing. He shot a quick glance towards the big boss, who was sitting by the laptop working on something; he wasn´t really expecting Sanji to wear black tight things; no. Brown elegant pants and a creamy jacket. Hm.

"Okay, I think I´m finished here." Ace announced. "Does anybody else want me to drive them?"

Law scowled. "In your two-person car? My legs wouldn´t fit."

Ace, unlike Law, grinned cheerily. "Of course, I forgot about Mr. Sexy´s long tanned legs…" he purred sensually, slapping the dark-haired boy across one of his thighs.

"Leave me alone, bitch." Trafalgar cursed, throwing the unharmed leg over the other one, blocking Ace from any other access to it.

Ace pulled a white clean t-shirt on, the previous black one probably still in the bathroom. Maybe Sanji was washing the messed clothes for them? Well, he haven´t mentioned it, but that guy was full of surprise so maybe Zoro was right. Or at least had the right to think so. "Well anyway," Ace got back to talking, "I thought we could go by your van and drive everybody home!"

"So I´d have to pick you all up the next day?" Law grumbled, not impressed by Ace´s bright idea at all. "No, thanks. It´s enough I have to drive Eustass since the cops took away his driving license."

"Oi, Kiddo!" Ace screamed towards the bathroom. "Wanna have Law drive us all?!"

The shower stopped running for a moment. "What?" Kidd yelled back.

"Wanna drive home with us in Law´s van?"

Zoro could head a dark chuckle coming from the other room. "I was kinda hoping for hot after-job quickie, but since you insist, I guess it can wait."

"Fuck you Eustass!" Law growled, his mood not getting any better with the two joking all over the place. Surprisingly enough to Zoro, the blonde chef and their boss didn´t seem to mind at all. Maybe he was just used to it; or maybe he was too busied with editing or whatever it was that he´s been sitting above for the past thirty minutes.

"Really? I usually have it the other way around, but since you –"

"FUCK YOU LIKE A FUCKING METAPHORE FOR 'GO TO HELL YOU STUPID PIG'!"

Ace burst out, laughing like a little kid. "You guys are just awesome!" he cried happily. "Okay, Panda, since you´re eating bitchy pills again, I´ll let Eustass deal with you; I´m gonna drive this newbie home."

"For God´s sake, thank you, you big jerk." Law cried, grabbing a nearby pillow and throwing it on his belly. "Shit, you two are fucking insane, you know that?"

Ace jumped on the sofa next to him, bouncing on his own butt. "It´ll get only better." He cooed sweetly, kissing the other´s temple as if assuring him about his statement.

Law didn´t seem really happy about it, but he let it be. He was most likely too tired to yell anymore. "Whatever. Just make sure you don´t rape that kid. How old are you, Greenie, anyway? Eighteen?" maybe that was the source of problem? Law acting motherly because Zoro looked young? It nearly look to Zoro like Law was totally against this kind of job, so he might be so pissy because there was another possible victim to it; or maybe he was just having a bad day. Yeah. Most likely, it was the latter.

"Nineteen." The green-haired boy responded, not really sure he´d make Law feel better. Not that he thought the darker man cared.

"Shit," Trafalgar commented elegantly. "Well, seems you´re the youngest."

Zoro blinked at this. "I am?"

Law nodded. "Yeah. I used to be, but then Ace here joined in, though he´s just a few months younger than me."

"Oh."

Ace tilted his head to the side slightly. "You´re nineteen? And here I thought you were seventeen, or so."

"Perv." Law noted dryly.

"Maybe a bit." Ace agreed, not ashamed at all.

"Well, he´s still two years younger than me and you." Zoro wasn´t really happy with how this sounded from Law; like a don´t-worry line, reassuring Ace that Zoro was technically still a minor compared to him. And now it seemed that Ace liked younger boys.

Therefore, he decided to keep his mouth shut rather than telling them that officially he was still eighteen. There was still a month to his birthday. "Yeah!" Ace cheered. "And I´m twenty-two on the New Year´s Eve!"

"See, that works just perfect for you. You can start screwing a kid."

"Hey!" Ace whined. "Don´t be like that! I would never – eeever –"

"Can we go now?"

The two older men shut up as Zoro started talking again. They would probably forget he was even there if he haven´t interrupted their little chitchat, but thanks to his usual big mouth, he wasn´t left unnoticed.

Ace grinned again, forgetting Law for a change. "Sure!"

* * *

**So first of all, I´m so damn sorry for not posting the chapter when I was supposed to! The reason? My dogs broke my laptop. And not broke like, I don´t know, the screen was screwed. No. The thing is totally wrecked. TOTALLY.**

**So I had to steal my sister´s laptop to write the whole thing again. So, that´s why I had to delay the update. Sorry! T.T**

**Anyway – I haven´t put any action in this, as I don´t want Zoro happen to be a slut over night. But… we´ll get there.**

**Stay pumped up! X3**

**By the way, thank you for all your reviews~ I love them so much! Yay! Seriously, you guys rock ^^ Also, don´t hesitate to tell me what you think about this chapter ;)**

**~D.**


End file.
